Till My Dying Breath
by Aslytheringirl
Summary: Sequel to An Unforgettable Love. Alex and Draco are on the run from Voldemort. They are traveling with the Golden Trio. Will they be able to help Alex live and defeat Voldemort or will she die in vain?
1. Chapter 1:Break in at Tasso Manor

Today was just as gloomy as every other day. I was a prisoner in my own home. Tasso Manor was not the same place where I used to love coming home too. Every night, we would go have a meeting and eat at the Malfoy Manor. I saw Draco but I never got to spend any time with him. That was killing me.  
>There was a light knock at my door and I tore my eyes away from my window that overlook the Tasso's Quidditch field. "Yes?" I tried saying as nicely as I could.<br>"Father says lunch is ready." I opened my door to see my brother, Philip. He had a black eye and a broken wrist. Since now he has graduated from Hogwarts, Voldemort had Philip go on very dangerous Death Eaters mission.  
>"Why haven't you healed your eye, yet?" I asked closing my bedroom door behind me.<br>"Father says it shows how powerful I am. You know since I was the only one to survive." His voice died off as he said survived.

His mission was to get some new followers, but the family they went after were on Potter's side. They put up a huge fight. The family ended up killing the other two Death Eaters, but luckily they didn't catch Philip. We didn't speak at all. Since school had gotten out, my father was way different. My mother always seemed to be crying and Philip was never home. 

I walked into the dining room. My father was at one end of the table and mother was at the other end. I sat on the right while Philip sat on the left side. The house elves came out and gave us our pasta plates. I began cutting up my noodles when there was a loud pop. That was not possible, we had the strongest wards up and we only put them down when we knew someone we know was coming for a visit.

"Alex, are expecting anyone?" Mum said quietly as my brother and dad brought out their wands. "No ma'am" The Manor was dead silent and our house elves were frozen to where they stood. Something did not feel right.  
>"Wands out" my dad hissed. My mum reached into her dress pocket and I grabbed my wand from my front pocket. Millie stood close to me with her hands held out in front of her ready for a fight.<br>"House-elves, if something happens head straight to the Malfoy Manor." They bowed their heads and my dad started to make his way out of the dining room with us behind him. 

There were vases broken on the floor. My mum whimpered and I saw a picture of the whole family was broken on the ground. I stopped and picked it up noticing blood on it. I rubbed my finger over the blood and smelled it. "Dragon blood?" My eyes widen, this was a set up by the ministry. I remember reading in a book in a waiting room at the ministry about how they use Dragon blood on certain mission to confuse the person they were going after. Good thing, I knew the difference between real blood and Dragon blood.

"Dad! It's a set up!" I screamed, he stopped and turned around. His eyes widen, "Get down, Alex!" I turned around and saw a group of ministry people behind me with their wands pointed right at me. I heard my father yelled a spell and I ducked. The blast of the spell slammed me into a table.  
>I felt small hands help me up and dragged me up the stairs as spells bounced off the wall next to my head. I screamed and ducked. "Millie! Go!" she stood her ground and I knew if she was caught they would surely kill her. They would say she was a dangerous house-elf. "That's an order!" I returned a spell and I heard a small pop. Millie was gone. I sighed and looked around to see where everyone was. My mum was just knocked on the ground. I slide down the rail of the stairs and kicked the guy away from her. She snatched up her wand "They want you! Get out of here!" She yelled ducking and pushing me to the ground. <p>

"You go and I will follow. I promise!" She had tears in her eyes and then she was gone. I got up and was thrown back by a spell. I slammed into the rail of the staircase and felt blood dripping down my back. I took off towards my room knowing I needed to grab some things. I locked the door behind me and grabbed as much as I could shoving it into a book bag. I knew I couldn't go straight to the Malfoy's. So I closed my eyes and right when my door busted open I was gone

I grunted and threw my book bag off. I rolled over and saw the leaves that were once under me were now covered in my own blood. I tried sitting up, but the pain just kept getting worse. I crawled over to my book bag and opened it. I grabbed a scarf and wrapped it tightly around where my back was cut. I looked around and sighed. I was in a forest, the one that was right outside the Malfoy Manor. 

"Alexandra." I grabbed my head and groaned. My palm began burn and I felt a tug.  
>When I opened my eyes I was in the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor with Voldemort standing over me. <p>

"How are you, my dear?" My reply was me leaning over and throwing up blood. My eyes widen and I covered my mouth with my shaking hand. My injuries were worse than I thought. Was I going to die at the feet of Lord Voldemort? Voldemort knelt next to my head and sighed, "Not well I see. Oh Lucius!" Within minutes Lucius ran into the room bowing low to Voldemort. "Yes, my lord?" 

"Tend to her, while I talk to her parents." Lucius nodded and as soon as he was gone Lucius rushed towards me. 

"Draco will be able to heal you." He muttered pulling me up and wrapping my arm around his shoulders.  
>Every single step was killing me slowly. I wasn't just being a drama queen. I could see in Lucius' eyes how scared he was. "Draco!" Draco opened his door and turned paper white. "Take her quickly and start healing. I need to check on Philip and Snape." Draco took me quickly from his father and placed me gently on the bed. He tore the already ripped shirt I was wearing and groaned.<p>

"How bad is the damage?" I whispered, not really wanting to know the answer to my question. 

"You're lucky to be alive." He whispered waving his wand over my skin. "How is Philip? And where is Millie?" I winced as I felt a sting go through my body but it went away quickly.  
>"Philip was thrown out a window. He broke a lot of bones. Your father grabbed him before the others did. Millie and Snape have been healing him. He's still knocked out." It was silent for a while and then I felt my skin move. I groaned and felt the world around me go blurry.<p>

"Have you been in contact with Hermione?" I just kept asking question to keep my mind off the pain in my back. And I was hoping Draco understood that's why I was asking so many questions. "Yes, but let's talk about that later. Your organs are badly damaged and you tore a lot of muscle tissues." He stood up quickly and walked over to his desk. He looked quickly though something and it was a vile of dark blue liquid.

"Drink this. It will knock you out while I do this… It's going to get very painful." I reached for the vile and uncorked it. I smelled it and gagged. Oh this was going to taste like shit. "What made you make this?" This had to be a difficult potion to make and he just had it randomly lying around. "Something just told me that I would need it soon. Go on, drink up." I nodded and chugged it down. Within seconds my eye lids began getting heavy and I was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Clueless Voldemort

I woke up when I heard a loud voice. I didn't know either it was in my dream or not. I opened my eyes and felt something cool on my face. Millie had a rag and was cleaning my face. She smiled when she saw that I was awake. "Mister Malfoy! She is awake." Draco jogged into the room from his office and smiled climbing into bed beside me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked weakly noticing I had on the PJs from book bag that I packed. "About four hours. It's four in the afternoon." Draco whispered playing with my hair as Millie cleaned off the dry blood on my skin. "Philip? How is he?" I asked trying to sit up, but the pain was so bad I just gave up.

"Snape was able to heal all his broken bones, but he is still sleeping. Snape said he would be in too much pain to be awake." I nodded and closed my eyes to relax a little, but then a thought hit me. If he had been in contact with Hermione, what have they been talking about? Did they figure out a way to get us out of here? Or what she clueless also? "What have you and Hermione been talking about?" Millie froze and stared at Draco. She knew that Hermione was on Potter's side. She knew that Draco talking to Hermione was not going to be good if Voldemort found out.

"Millie, Draco knows what he is doing. Don't worry." I said patting her on the back and she smiled going back to work. "I have been telling her everything that has happened and she hasn't really said anything to amazing." I groaned I didn't know what I was expecting. I guess I thought he was going to tell me, we could escape tomorrow… But who was I kidding.

The door creaked opened and Snape walked in. "Both of your fathers wanted me to inform you that both of you will be down at dinner at six o'clock this evening."

"Are you kidding me? She can't even sit up without being in pain let alone sitting in a dress at dinner!" Draco snapped standing up from the bed and storming up to Snape. Draco opened his mouth to snap at him again when Snape held out a vile, the same vile that I had to take when I broke my ankle. I winced already knowing how horrible it was going to taste. Draco snatched it out of his hand without saying a word. Snape left and Draco stared angrily at the door.

"Just give it here." I said holding my hand out and snatching the vile chugging it down. Right away, the pain left and I was able to sit up. Millie handed me a dress from my bag and heels. I walked into the bathroom and changed. The scar on my back was huge. It went from the middle of my back to my lower back. It was bright pink which meant that it was fresh. At least it was easy for me to hide. I straighten out my dress and put on my heels. My back was stiff and it was really hard to bend over and it was even hard to walk.

I walked out of his bathroom and he was already dressed. Millie was gone and he was reading something, but once he saw me in the doorway he placed it quickly in his pocket. By the look on his face I could tell he wasn't going to tell me anything, so I didn't even bother asking him. "You look gorgeous." He smiled and stood up walking over towards me. He kissed me long and hard. His arms were wrapped tightly wrapped around me like he was afraid to let go.

"Sorry I haven't been able to do that in a month. I have been dying." He whispered rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I smiled up at him, "I have missed those kisses of yours." I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist. He looked over my shoulder at his clock and groaned. I looked at his clock and saw it was almost six.

"Mr. Malfoy, please escort me to dinner?" He smirked and held out his arm for me to take. I grabbed his arm and we made our way to dinner. Once we got to the dining room, I sat between my parents. My mum's eyes were blood shot from crying and my dad's lip was busted. I glanced down at the end of the table and saw it was empty. All we were waiting on was Voldemort.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Mum asked me kissing me on the cheek. "Sore." I mumbled looking over at Draco, who was in deep conversation with Snape. I took a deep breath and suddenly everyone stood up. I tried standing up, but my back was hurting so much. I was half way up when Voldemort met my eyes. "Alexandra, no need to stand. I know of your injuries."

"Thank you, my Lord" I said giving him a weak smile and sitting back down in my chair. Everyone sat back down and the house-elves brought in our first course. It was my favorite, Creaser Salad. I didn't really question it. I just ate it; I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I was almost done with my salad when Voldemort asked me a question.

"Are you good friends with Harry Potter, Alexandra?" I placed my fork down and wiped my mouth with my napkin. "No, Potter and I never have been able to have a civil conversation." That was a complete lie. Since we made the truce, Harry and I have been very civil towards one another.

The house-elves brought out the main dish and I was shocked again. It was one of my favorite meals, pasta with shrimp and chicken. I began eating and that's when Voldemort asked me the most strangest question ever. "Have you ever had lustful feelings towards Potter?" I started choking on chicken and my dad patted me on the back.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever had any lustful feelings towards Harry Potter?" He snapped. At first I thought he was kidding, but the look on his face told me he wasn't. "Of course not, I would never have any feelings at all towards him. The only feeling I would have would be hatred."

"My Lord, May I ask why you are asking my daughter these questions?" My dad looked so confused as well as everyone else at the table. Voldemort smirked and glanced around the table. "I have recently found out that Alexandra is to fall in love with some boy and sleep with him. If she does that my chances of defeating Potter will be lowered." Voldemort didn't know I was supposed to fall in love with Draco. He didn't know the full prophecy. I glanced down the table at Draco and saw how confused he was.

"My Lord, forgive me… But my daughter is not like that. She knows her part in this war and would not go against that." My dad looked insulted that Voldemort was pretty much calling me a whore. I could care less what Voldemort thought about me. I loved Draco and I was not going to support this side during the war. Draco and I were on Harry's side. Draco and I were clear on that.

"I am sorry, Alexandra." Voldemort held up his wine glass and nodded his head in my direction before taking a drink of it. I took a deep breathing trying to calm down. I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay in this place. Draco and I had to get away from Voldemort as soon as possible. Soon after that little conversation, I was asked if I could be excused.

I was allowed, but only because of my injuries. And I knew Voldemort didn't want me around for this meeting. It had to be about me. So instead of hanging out in Draco's room waiting for him to get back, I went to Philip's room to see if he was awake. I walked in and saw Philip staring up at the ceiling humming.

"That is some sleeping you're doing." He jumped and looked over at me. He grinned, "Alright, so I didn't take that damn sleeping potion. I'm not even in pain." I laughed and pulled up a chair sitting beside him.

"So, how was dinner?" He asked propping himself up on his pillows. He looked way to cheerful to have been thrown out of a window hours ago. Oh well, that's my brother for you. He knew how to hide pain. "Strange. He kept asking if I had lustful feelings for Potter. He made it sound like he had no idea at all about the prophecy." Philip furrowed his eyebrows and looked back up at the ceiling deep in thought.

He sighed, "The only thing I can think of is that someone switched up the prophecies."

"You mean make up a fake one and give it to him instead of the real one? But who would be that nice to do that for us?" I kept thinking of different people that would risk their lives to save Draco's and mine lives, but not a single person was thought of. Not even my parents would do that for me. "I don't know, but whoever did is giving you and Draco time to get away from here."

It was dead silent and Philip went back to staring at the ceiling. I kept thinking of people, who would have done that. I kept coming up with no one. "Alex, promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"When you and Draco get out of here… don't look back and don't worry about me. You need to be with Potter to plan on how to defeat him… I can handle myself. I need you and Draco to give us Slytherins a better name. I'm tired of everybody thinking every Slytherin is a Death Eater. Make me proud like I know you will." He smiled and grabbed my hand holding it tight.

I bit down on my lip trying so hard not to cry. I was started to give up on life, but my brother made me change my mind. He was right, Draco and I had to duty to give Slytherins a better name. I was willing to fight with everything I had.

Voldemort was not going to win this war!


	3. Chapter 3:Leaving the Malfoy Manor

It's been a week since our family moved into the Malfoy Manor. My mother and Narcissa went back to Tasso Manor to see that it had been burned down to the ground. My parents were planning on rebuilding it after the war if they lived. You know a war is going to be bad when your father says if I live. I stayed mostly in Draco's room or Philip's room. I hadn't heard from Daphne or Blaise the whole summer. It was getting closer and closer to a very important meeting.

A meeting that was about Potter's 17th birthday, the meeting was going to be after dinner. It was around three in the afternoon and Draco was waiting by his window. I was sitting in his office reading a book to try and get my mind off of the meeting. I kept seeing Draco's shadow pacing by his window. It was starting to make me lose my mind. What was he waiting for? He wouldn't let me read any letters he got. He said they would upset me too much. All I knew was that they were from Hermione Granger.

I kept asking Draco if I would owl Potter, but he would cut me off before I could even finish my damn question. I heard him open the window and a hoot from his owl. I jumped up from my seat and rushed to the other room. He was petting his owl with his left head and reading the letter. I was very tempted to snatch it from his hands and run, but I knew that would cause a full out war between us. "Is that from Hermione?" He jumped and sighed placing the letter on his bed.

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner? They moved it up to five." He said blankly giving his owl and treat and sitting down on his bed. He completely ignored my question which pissed me off greatly. "You didn't answer my question." I snapped storming over to his bed glaring at him. "We are not starting this right now. Go get ready."

"No I want an…" He cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Go!" I jumped at his harsh tone and stormed out of the room. I walked down the hallway and was about to walk into my room when I heard something. I paused and walked down the hallway. The closer I got the louder the voices got. Someone was arguing. "Stay away from her understood." I heard my brother snap. I looked through the crack of the door and saw Marcus Flint standing across from him. "Or what, Philip? The Dark Lord has chosen me for a reason." Flint smirked and took a step closer to Philip.

"To be his sperm donor, you are not knocking up my sister just because Voldemort can't. I won't allow it." My heart stopped and it looked like Philip was about hit him. The door was pushed opened when Narcissa's cat walked in. "Alex!" Philip turned paled as paper and pushed past Flint.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" I snapped as he dragged me away from the room. "I should I have told you, but I was trying to stop it." He looked dead. His eyes were dead and he was pale. He really looked like he was about cry and my brother hardly ever cried. "Philip, it is fine. I need to get dressed." I cleared my throat and walked into my room. I knew this was going to evenly happen. I couldn't understand why I wasn't more upset than I should be. I shook it off and quickly got dressed pushing the thought away for a moment.

Dinner was so awkward. No one talked and no one even looked at each other. The single the table was cleared. We moved to another room that had a long table. I sat between Draco and Philip. Now all we were doing now was waiting on Snape to arrive.  
>"Alexandra?" I looked up from my lap at Voldemort. "Yes, my Lord" I really hated calling him that. "Severus will be coming soon. Go meet him." I nodded and stood up smoothing down my black dress. As I walked out I could feel every single eye on me. I knew most of them were males. That's what I got for wearing a short dress.<p>

I walked down the staircase and saw Snape walking in right as I reached the bottom. "He asked me to greet you." I said as he looked at me with confusion on his face. He nodded and followed me up the stairs. "Did he pick that outfit out for you?" Snape asked grabbing my arm pulling me to a stop.

"I walked into my room and found it lying on my bed, so I'm guessing so. I suppose the future wife of the Dark Lord should look good, right?" I said rolling my eyes. I felt like I have given up and by the look on Snape's face, he could tell I have given up. "You will get out of this." He said sternly.

"We'll see" I whispered shaking my arm out of his grasp. I pushed open the doors and walked in. I walked quickly to my seat and saw down.

"Severus. I was beginning to worry that you had lost your way. Come, we've saved you a seat. You bring news I trust?" Snape pulled out his seat and sat down glancing down at me. I looked down quickly and Draco ran his hand over my knee to make me relax. "It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall." I wondered to myself, how Snape came up with this. Snape was a known Death Eater now, who would have told him that.

"I heard differently my Lord. Dawlish, the auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns 17." Yaxley spoke; he was sitting at the end of the table with a giant smirk on his face. I really wanted to smack it off his face.

"This is a false trail. The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter." Snape spoke again. It was like tennis match between Yaxley and Snape. By the look on Voldemort's face, I think he was starting to side with Snape.

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" Voldemort turned completely towards Snape ignoring Yaxley completely. "To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I've been told he's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him." Snape knew what the hell he was talking about. Or he made it seem like he did?

There was a scream in the background causing me to jump and look towards where Wormtail was standing. "Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" Wormtail jumped to life and bowed low to Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord. Right away, my Lord!" Wormtail raced out of the room and Voldemort began talking about how he was supposed to be the one to kill Harry Potter.

"Alexandra will be helping me, of course! But I shall be the one to kill the boy." He smirked placing his hands on the back of Lucius' chair. I zoned out after that. I got angry; I didn't want to help his ass. I was being forced to. He acted like I was doing it on my own free well. I heard a snap to my right and jerk my head towards the sound. Voldemort had just taken Lucius' wand from his cane. I felt sorry for Lucius. He messed up once and now Voldemort wasn't going to stop till Lucius' name was destroyed. I looked at Draco and he was biting down one his lip staring down at his lap.

Voldemort wasn't just destroying Lucius… He was destroying Draco and Narcissa as well. Voldemort walked back over to his seat and waved his wand in the air. A woman that look at she hadn't eaten in days or taken a shower. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked so familiar that it was scaring me.

"To those of you who do not know: we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. It is Ms. Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us... mate with them."

I took a deep breath, now I remember where I saw her. Draco grabbed my hand from underneath the table. Both of us knew how this was going to end even her. She began crying and looked at Snape, "Severus, please! We were friends" He completely ignored her and looked away. Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, the green light hit her and her body slammed down onto the table right in front of me. I jumped and tried so hard not to cry. It's not like I have never seen someone get killed, but I have never been so close to a dead person before. Nagini was next to Voldemort staring at the body.

"Please no…" I whispered staring wide eyed at the snake as Voldemort grinned. "Nagini… Dinner"

"Close your eyes, Alex" Philip whispered, I didn't argue and quickly closed my eyes. I felt Draco's hand tighten around my hand and I heard bones crushing. It seemed like hours, but then it was finally over. Philip nudged me and I quickly opened my eyes. All that was left on the table was blood stains and a very fat Nagini. I wanted to throw up and run, but I had to be strong. I had to act like a true Death Eater.

"Everyone is excused, but my beautiful Alexandra." Voldemort said smirking at me. I looked at Draco, who looked like he was about to argue with Voldemort. I couldn't let him do that, so I put on my best acting skills to the test.

"What an honor! My Lord." I smiled and stood up brushing down my dress. Philip grabbed Draco by the arm and forced him out of the room. I looked at Draco's pleading eyes as I sat down next to Voldemort. The room cleared out fast. A lot faster than I wanted it to. He placed his hand on my bare knee and I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Do you like the gift I left you?"

"Yes, my Lord. It is a very gorgeous dress." I forced a smile on my face and scooted away from him, so his hand fell off my knee. "I have another surprise I must tell you about." I waited for him to tell me about Flint, but for some odd reason I knew it wasn't going to be about that.

"We will marry tomorrow night." Before I could calm myself down, I jumped up from my seat so fast I knocked over the chair I was just sitting on. He looked confused at first, and then I think he realized I was not happy about it.

"No! I refuse. I am getting tired of getting lied to." I hissed with my fist clenched. I was ready at any moment to grab my wand if I had to. "Explain?"

"I know about Flint being your sperm donor!" I yelled pulling out my wand out. In a blink of an eye, I was shoved up against the wall with his wand pointed at my throat. My wand flew out of my hand and I felt my air being cut off.

"I am your husband and you will not talk to me like that. We will marry tomorrow and you will have a child for me. I am your Lord and your husband. Obey me!" He pushed me to the ground. I hit my head on the table. I grabbed my wand quickly and took off out of the room. I ran up the stairs with tears and blood running down my face. I opened my door and saw Draco sitting on my bed.

He jumped up and pulled me into a hug. "Shush love, we are getting out of here tonight. Everything is going to be alright." He held me tight and I finally stopped crying.

"I placed a charm on this purse I got you last year. Put all of your belongings in it. I have already packed it with my things. Get changed quickly and we will be gone." I didn't argue and I didn't ask where we were going. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt putting it on quickly. I pulled my hair up and put on some converses. I began throwing everything I had in the small Dragon purse. I finished packing and heal my head quickly.

Draco and Philip walked in. "It's time to go." Draco said giving Philip a hug. Philip picked me up and held me as tight as ever. He started crying kissing me on the cheek. He finally let go of me and handed me the loaded up purse. I placed it on my shoulder and kissed his cheek. He turned towards Draco and smirked, "You better take care of her or I'll kick your ass."

Draco grabbed my hand and hugged Philip again. "I love you, Phil. Be safe."

"I love you to, Al."


	4. Chapter 4:The Safe House

"Come on now." Draco whispered motioned for me to follow him into the forest that surrounded the Manor. We couldn't just disapparate because of the strong wards the Malfoy's had around the grounds. The grounds around the Malfoy Manor were huge. I didn't understand how we were going to get out. I followed quickly behind Draco. It was so dark; I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I held onto Draco's hand as tight as I could so I wouldn't lose him in the dark.

"Can't we use our wands? I can't see a thing." I whispered looking over my shoulder at the Malfoy Manor. "No, we could be spotted. It's only a matter of time before…" His voice was drowned out by a large alarm. I looked back over my shoulder and saw light being turned on in the Manor. I heard shouting and my name was being mentioned a lot.

"Run. Hurry, Alex!" Draco yelled grabbing my hand as we sprinted deeper into the forest. We were running as fast as we could, dodging fallen trees and roots that were on the ground. I was surprise I hadn't fallen yet. Draco pulled me up against a tree and I quickly took my wand out. It was a huge tree, so it was very easy to hide behind it. I heard leaves and branches being stepped on.

"Where could they have gone? They couldn't have gotten that far." I could recognize the voice from one of Philip's friends from Hogwarts. I glanced slowly around the tree and saw the boy standing with Yaxley. How had they gotten that many Death Eaters here this fast? Draco yanked me back and held me close to him. "Stop complaining! As long as we grab them before they get to the gate we will be able to grab them easily." Yaxley spoke, you could tell he was very angry by the fact he was stuck with this kid.

"Why would Malfoy kidnap Tasso?" Yaxley answered, but his voice seemed to be lighter and lighter like he was walking away from us. Draco glanced around the tree, "They're gone. Come on." He grabbed my hand again and we began running again. I could see the large gate in the distance and began to run faster.

We finally made it to the gate and pushed some of the bushes away. "How are we going to get over this?" The gate was stone and nearly eleven feet tall. There was no way around it and there was sure no way in hell there would be an easy way to climb over. "Hand me your purse." I took my purse off my shoulder and handed it to him. He reached deep into the purse and pulled out a rope. He handed it back to me and I put it back over my shoulders. He threw it over the gate and tied the end of it to the brush. He began to climb and reached the top. He looked around and then motioned me up. I grabbed the rope between my hands and placed my feet on the wall. I started climbing and finally got to the top. Draco pulled me up and brushed off my shirt that had dirt on it.

"Thanks love" I said kissing his cheek. "Don't thank me yet." He smirked. A spell flew by his head and just barely missed him.

"Get down here!" Yaxley yelled pointed his wand at me. "Get ready to jump and do not let go of my hand, understood?" I nodded and grabbed his hand as he threw a spell towards Yaxley knocking him out cold. We jumped and I felt that familiar tug. We disapparated and landed roughly on the ground.

"Alex! Alex! Lumos!" I saw a light and Draco crawled quickly over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Let's keep moving." I jumped up brushing myself off. We began walking and I couldn't help, but look at my palm. It wasn't glowing or anything. I was so sure Voldemort would have pulled me back by now. "He can't pull you back. You are too far away from him, eventually your mark will wear off and it will go away." He said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked jumping over a fallen tree that was on the pathway. I saw a town in the distance and was wondering if it was going to be safe to stay there or not. Draco and I were now wanted by every known Death Eater. It was going to get hard to hide.

"I'll show you once we get settle tonight. I know a place in this town where we can hide out for a day or two to come up with a plan." I nodded and we walked in silence till we got into the town. We walked about half way into town when Draco reached an old building that didn't look like anyone had lived in for years. The house had a red faded door with dead flowers around the porch. Draco reached into his back pocket and pulled out a skeleton key. He placed it in the lock and opened the door with ease. I walked in and saw a kitchen. The couch had a large white sheet over it and all the picture frames were lying on the ground with white sheets over them also.

"This was Blaise's father's house. Blaise lived here till he was about five, and then his father started making money so they brought Zabini Mansion. Blaise saved the key from the house and when his father died, he was left this." He gestured around at the dusty small house.

"You have been planning this awhile?" He pulled the sheet off couch and asked me to sit down. He lit a candle and placed it on the coffee table. "Tea?" I just nodded and he walked off into the kitchen. A couple minutes late he came back with two coffee cups. He handed me one and sat down next to me. He picked up my purse that I had placed on the ground and reached into it. He pulled out about twenty letters and handed them to me.

"Hermione and I have been planning on this for a month. Tonight was just the perfect timing to get you out. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you stressing out about it." He placed his arm on the couch behind my head. I could understand why he didn't tell me, but where were we going to go now. I began looking through the letters and one caught my eye. It was dated from this morning. This was what he was reading this morning. I unfolded it and began to read it.

_**Draco,**_

_**You really need to get Alex out tonight. From what you have been telling me, she sounds like she is in danger. Grab one of her purses and put an extension charm on it, it will enlarge her purse and it will allow you to put whatever you need in it. After you do that, get out of Malfoy Manor and find a place to hide her for a couple of days. I will owl you when you can bring her to the Burrow. I will give you the directions then. Please owl me when you two are at the safe house. **_

_**Good luck, **_

_**Hermione**_

"Have you owled her yet?" I asked handing him back the letters. I got up and walked over to the fireplace. I muttered a spell and the fireplace lit up. He handed me the letters and I placed them into the fire. I watched them slowly burn. I drank from my cup and continue to watch as the letters turn to ashes. How was the Wealsey going to react when I showed up their home with Draco?

"I know you think this isn't going to work, but she is the only person we have. Blaise and Daphne are going back to Hogwarts, they can't help us. Your brother will be killed if he helps us. Hermione was the only person I could think that could help us." He stood up and rested his head on the wall. He ran his hand up and down my arm.

"I trust you, but I am probably more wanted than Potter right now. We can't stay here forever till Hermione owls us." I finished drinking my tea and sat down on the couch again. Draco paced in front of the fire for a good thirty minutes. I curled up on the couch and wrapped the white sheet that was once on the couch over me. My eyes were getting heavy and all I wanted to do was go to sleep to forget about today. I was about to fall asleep when Draco stopped pacing and sat roughly next to me on the couch.

"We'll stay here till tomorrow night then move again."

"So we are pretty much making this up as we go?" I smiled as he smirked laughing. "You could say that." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. He moved to the opposite end of the couch and took a sheet off the chair nearby wrapping it around him. He nudged his foot against my leg causing me to look at him. His grey eyes were filled with so much love that I knew he would never let anything happen to me.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you." His eyes told me that he was telling the truth. I could tell he was fighting back tears and that meant a lot. Everybody knows that Draco Malfoy never cries.

"I know you will, Draco. I will love you till my dying breath." I smiled and closed my eyes ready to fight in this war with the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5:The Burrow

Hoot, hoot, and hoot that's all I kept hearing. I cracked one eye opened and closed it quickly when a ray of sun hit my face. I rubbed my eyes and finally was able to open them fully. All above me was green trees that were overlapping one another. I could see the blue sky from the gaps of the tree's branches. I sat up and removed my blanket from me. I looked to my left and saw a brown barn owl sitting next to me with a thick wad of letters attached to its leg. I quickly untied it and noticed Hermione's neat cursive handwriting. "Sorry buddy, I don't have a treat for you." The owl hooted angrily and took flight into the sky.

I looked up over at Draco, who was still sleeping against a mossy log with his arms crossed holding his wand tightly with his right hand. He looked like he could attack someone at any given moment. I folded up my blanket placing it back in my purse and began pulling out twigs that were sticking out of my hair. I crawled as fast as I could towards Draco and began to roughly shake him.

"Draco! Wake up." He shot up and pointed his wand around. "Easy killer." I said pulling down his arm and that's when he finally noticed that we weren't being attacked. He sighed and placed his wand back in his pocket. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" He hissed sitting up and stretching. I shoved the letters into his hands grinning from ear to ear. This mean we could finally stop sleeping in forests and old barns. I could finally get a bath and a good night's sleep. He quickly opened them and began reading.

"Hermione says we can come to the Burrow tonight around nine at night. Bloody hell!" His eyes widen and he reread whatever it was that he just read. I tried grabbing it from him so I could read it, but he kept pulling away and pushing me lightly away from him. "What is it, Draco?" I finally snapped plopping down on the dirt and crossing my arms pouting like a little three year old.

"They are moving him tonight."

"Harry? They are moving him… To the Burrow? Won't that be the first place they will look?" I began to panic if they were moving him there and we were there… We would all be dead. The war would be over right then and there. Draco stood up and began packing up camp. He threw some dirt on the fire and held me up from the ground. "We need to keep moving." I brushed off the dirt that was on my shirt and grabbed my purse that he was holding out for me to take.

"Why can't we just stay here till we can get to the Burrow?" I asked as we began to head north. "We can't stay in a place for long or a Death Eater could find us. I know you are tired. We will be able to have a nice rest once we get to the Burrow." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I sighed and just followed with him.

Every hour I would check my bracelet to make sure my family was safe. The sun was starting to go which caused it more difficult to travel because of the darkness. It was about seven at night when I felt this chill go up my spine. It was odd because it wasn't cold. I stopped felling my windpipe starting to slowly close. "Draco!" I wheezed out grabbing my neck falling down to my knees. Draco stopped and whipped around. He ran over to me and knelt down beside me. He was saying something, but all I heard was silence. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I collapsed into Draco's strong arms.

"_**My Lord! I promise you I have no idea where Draco would take her!" Philip was tied down to a chair with Voldemort pacing in front of him. **_

"_**Philip, I know you are friends with Draco. Do not lie to me!" He yelled throwing a spell at Philip that caused him to scream out in pain. "I am not lying! I promise you!" Philip yelling panicking breathing heavily. Voldemort chuckled and circled around Philip like he was some sort of prey that he was about to kill. "Why would he take her away from me? Why does your sister not love me?" Philip started screaming again and fighting against the ropes that were holding him tightly to the chair.**_

"_**I don't know!" **_

My eyes shot up and I felt extremely clammy. I was lying in Draco's arm. He was looking down at me looking so worried. "Are you alright?" He asked gently brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "I will be when you are on the way back to Malfoy Manor." I jumped up and brushed off my jeans.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco snapped standing up quickly and grabbing me by the shoulders. "Philip is in trouble. Voldemort was using the Cruciatus curse on my brother! I can't just stand here and let him take that for me! No! We are going back." I pushed him away from me and he quickly grabbed me by the arm before I could walk away from him.

"Did you ever think that Voldemort wanted you to see that? He's trying to scare you into coming back. Answer me this, wouldn't your bracelet light up if something were to happen to Philip?" I looked down at my bracelet and saw no lights from Philip. Damn it, I hated when he was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just got worried. He's the only family I have that I can actually trust. I can't lose him, Draco." Draco weakly smiled and pulled me into a tight hug kissing the top of my head.

"Let's just sit down and calm down. We can apparate in about an hour to the Burrow." I nodded and sat down on a nearby log. Draco took my purse and looked through it before pulling out a spell book. He opened it and began to read. It was actually entertaining to watch him read. His grey eyes were so focused on the page in front of him. He would mutter something to him and smirked like he just figured something out about the potion.

Finally the sun had completely gone down and I had started a fire. Draco was still reading his thick potions book. I was throwing random sticks and leaves into the fire because I was so bored. I heard a snap and looked up to see Draco looking at his watch. He quickly placed the book back in my purse and threw it at me. "Hurry, we're late!" He began throwing dirt on top of the fire and finally it was completely out. I placed my purse back on my shoulders and sighed. This was it. Either we were going to be welcome with open arms or killed.

Draco held out his hand and I took it. I felt the familiar tug and closed my eyes tight. I really hated all this apparition we were doing. I felt a slash of water and opened my eyes quickly. I was sitting in a huge puddle of water with Draco sitting next to me.

I looked up and grinned at the huge building. It was very strange looking house, but hey these were the Weasley's. Draco helped me up and I tried getting the water out of my hair. "Whoa!" Draco held up his hands and that's when I finally realized there were a lot of wands being pointed at us. I held my hands up also and stood closer to Draco.

"It's okay! I asked them to come here. They are on our sides. I thought I already told everyone this." Hermione said trying to get everyone to lower their wands, but no one moved at all.

"What did Draco Malfoy say to me first year while we were waiting to be sorted?" Harry stepped forward. I didn't understand why they were asking him this, unless they think we aren't the real us. "Some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

"That's the real Draco Malfoy." Harry said stepping back. They lowered their wands and focus their attention on me. I was really hoping I could answer my question correctly or I am really scared to see what they will do. Hermione stepped forward and gave me a weak smile. "In third year, what two classes did Alex Tasso beat me it?"

"Potions and Ancient Runes. And I believe I also beat your O.W.L.S score in Ancient Runes." I crossed my arms and smirked. "Yep, that's Alex." Hermione muttered as everyone lowered their wands. A pump witch with bright red hair pushed past everyone and gasped.

"You poor things! You look as if you haven't bathe in days or eaten." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and grabbed Draco's arm lightly dragging us inside. She asked us to sit down at their kitchen table. She wrapped maroon blankets over both me and Draco. She quickly rushed around the small kitchen cooking us sweets and tea.

"And after you two eat and warm up, I want both of you to go take a nice warm bath. Draco, you are rooming with Harry and Ron. Alex, you are with Hermione and Ginny." She had such a warm smile on her as she spoke to us. I was not used to that at all. My mother was nice woman but was never like this. Mrs. Weasley was acting like Draco and I were her children.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley for welcoming us into your home." I said giving her a big grin as I reached for the sweets she placed in front of us. "Not a problem at all, my dear. Hermione told me all about what you two have been going through. You two are very brave to go against your family like that." Draco actually gave Mrs. Weasley a smile when she handed him, a large cup of tea.

"Alexandra" I looked up and saw a very familiar face. I remember him all too well. Professor Lupin. "Yes?" He pulled up a chair next to me and sat down slowly like he was afraid he would scare me off. "Do you know any information that would be helpful to the Order?" I thought long and hard, but couldn't really think of anything. Draco and I were always excused before they talked about the real serious things.

"I'm sorry. All I know is that Snape and Yaxley seemed to have an idea about when you were moving Harry. Draco and I have been sort of kept in the dark since we are so much younger than all the other Death Eaters." Lupin began to open his mouth again to ask me another question when Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Remus! They have been through a lot tonight. Can't this wait till morning?" Mrs. Weasley turned her attention away from Lupin and back at me and Draco. "My son, Bill is getting married. Did you two bring clothes?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. Don't worry, we have plenty of clothes. Alex, I'm going to go take a bath." Draco stood up and Mrs. Weasley called in Ron to show him where his room would be and where the bathroom was. I stood up with my cup of tea and decided to look around the house before I went to take a bath. I walked into a sitting room and was looking at all the neat pictures of the family when I heard a grunt. I turned around quickly and saw someone lying on the couch with a bloody patch on their ear.

"Alexandra Tasso?" The person sat up and I noticed it was one of the twins. I walked over and gently helped him sit up better. "You're one of the twins. Umm, are you Fred or George?" He chuckled grinning up at me. "George. Your trip here wasn't a very nice one, eh? I have never seen you so dirty." I smirked and pulled up a chair placing my cup of tea on the table near the couch. I remembered both of the twins asking me to the Yule Ball. Draco had a fit along with Blaise. I always thought the twins were funny, so I wasn't insulted when they asked me. Of course, my brother scared them away before I could give them an answer.

A Tasso would never date a Weasley. Well, that's what my brother told me. "Well escaping Malfoy Manor wasn't very easy." I chuckled and picked up my tea again to take a drink. "So, why did you turn me down for the Yule Ball?" His question threw me off, but he didn't look angry. He looked like he really wanted to know the truth.

"My brother wouldn't allow it. So, I had to go to the Ball with Theodore Nott." That had to be the worse night of my life. Nott kept on bitching about Draco staring at us and wouldn't dance with me at all. Draco went with Pansy Parkinson, so I was a little jealous and I guess Draco was jealous of me going with Nott.

"I bet that was an awful night." He laughed. I nodded and agreed. He was a very boring date. We stayed silent for a while and George was about to open his mouth when Draco walked in with wet hair. "Alex, the bathroom is free… Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem, Draco. Alex, we can talk later." George grinned and I got up heading up the steps to finally take a nice warm bath after days.


	6. Chapter 6:Gifts from Dumbledore

I leaned against the window staring out into the Weasley's yard. All the boys were outside helping put up the tent for Bill's wedding. I had been here for about a week and I have to say I love the Weasley's. They were the most loving family I have ever met. "Are you alright, Alex?" I tore my eyes away from the boys and looked back at Hermione.

"I'm fine. My make-up is already on, so I'm just waiting closer to the wedding to put on my dress." She smiled and turned back towards the mirror. Ginny was already fully dressed and was downstairs helping. Hermione cursed and threw down her brush. "Need some help?"

"If you don't mind." She pouted and I stood up picking up the brush. "So, what color is your dress?" I pulled up and chair sitting down looking through her make-up. "Oh, you don't have to do my make-up for me!"

"Just shut up and let me do this." I said grinning and pulling out the powder. I began to apply it to her skin. It was silent for a while and it was starting to make this awkward. "Your seventeen and you don't know how to apply make-up on properly. Thank Merlin, I'm here." She chuckled nervously and closed her eyes so I could do her eye make-up.

"My mum doesn't really believe in make-up, so she never taught me." She shrugged and I paused. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could tell my whole life story to Hermione and she would be there for me like Daphne. I was really missing that girl.

"Mum always said that looks were the most important in a young girl's life. Being a Tasso isn't all that amazing. I was always a tomboy, but I was forced to be in dresses. My mother had a fit when I made the Qudditch team." I chuckled at the memory of me owling my mum back in second year telling her. She sent a Howler the next day though.

"But you're so good at it. How could she be angry at that?"

"She's never seen me play. My dad comes every once and a while, but it's just to watch Philip." I finally finished her make-up and started to put her things up. Hermione didn't say anything for a while, but when I stood up she gently grabbed my arm stopping me. "I'm always here to listen to you. I know talking to Draco gets annoying after a while. Girls need to have girl talks, right?" She smiled at me and I smiled back. It warmed my heart knowing that Hermione actually understood me a little. Most girls just thought I was a bitch and left it at that.

"Hermione! Alex! Please come down here." Mrs. Weasley's voice made me jump and Hermione finally let go of my arm.

We quickly walked down the stairs and I froze when I saw who was sitting in front of Ron and Harry. I saw Draco leaning against the door frame and walked over to him. "Why is the Minister of Magic here?" Draco shrugged and crossed his arms. He was wearing a black suit with a dark green shirt and a black vest along with a black tie. I had to admit he looked very good.

"Something about Dumbledore leaving things for them in his will." After a few minutes of the minister talking softly to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I couldn't hear him well. "To Ronald Weasley." Ron leaned forward and grabbed a silver tube. He flicked it open and the light in the nearest corner disappeared. When he reopened it the light when back on. Ron grinned and stared down at the small tube in his hands.

"To Hermione Granger." Hermione sat forward and took a book from him. She turned the book over, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" She read out loud. I grinned, I remember my brother reading those stories to me when Grandma Tasso gave it to him for Christmas when he was eight. "Mum used to read those to me as a kid! "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot," "Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump" Both Hermione and Harry looked very confused. That's when I remember Hermione was a muggle-born and Harry was raised by muggles, so they wouldn't have a clue about this book. Ron took the book from her hands and started to flip through it with a giant grin on his face.

"To Draco Malfoy." Why would Dumbledore leave Draco something? Draco pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the minister. The minister reached into a bag and pulled out a large black box.

"I leave Draco, my book of potions in hopes that he will be able to have some use for them." Draco pulled off the top and pulled out a large leather bound book. It was huge. It had to be over a thousand pages long. Draco smiled and walked back over to me.

"To Alexandra Tasso." Okay, now this was just getting strange. Why would he leave both me and Draco something? We didn't know him like Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. He handed me a long thin box that looked like it held some jewelry. "I leave her, a protection necklace for her and a love one. I have also enclosed a note about how to use said necklace. I hope she will have some use with this in the near future." I opened the book and found two silver chains with crystals at the end of each. Around the crystal was a snake wrapping its body around it. They were beyond gorgeous. I have never seen anything like this.

I was so in love with the necklace that I completely zoned out. "But the sword belongs to Harry." I snapped out of my daze when I heard Hermione angrily say. Hermione was always so respectful to adults; I have never seen her be rude to an adult. This was a whole new Hermione and I have to say I was loving this Hermione. "The Gryffindor Sword doesn't not belong to Dumbledore."

"Yes it does. It was in his office for years. I remember seeing it every time I went up there. If it was in his office at the time of his death, it belongs to him." I explained, they couldn't keep Harry from getting that sword. Harry deserved more than just the first snitch he won. What the hell was he going to do with a stupid snitch?

"It doesn't matter anyways because no one can find the sword."

"What do you mean the sword is missing?" Ron snapped. The minister seemed to be hiding something. How could they lose a sword? It was a sword. They aren't that easy to lose. The minister kept dodging the question and then evenly left without giving us any answers about the swords.

"Come on, Alex. We need to finish getting dressed for the wedding. We'll see you boys at the wedding." Hermione grinned and pulled me up the stairs.

"Hermione, don't you think it's odd that Dumbledore left Draco and me something?" I asked her as she pulled out her dress from the closet. She reached back in and pulled out my purple strapless dress handing it to me.

"Dumbledore saw good in you two. I think he knew that we would form together to defeat You-Know-Who." Maybe she was right. Dumbledore always seemed to be twenty steps ahead of everyone. I shook it off and began to change into my dress for the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7:A Wedding Cut Short

"That was a beautiful wedding." I said pulling out a chair and plopping down next to Harry at a table. He jumped and looked shocked that I was sitting there. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I chuckled at his reaction.

"No it's okay. I swear I just saw you dancing with Draco."

"Draco got bored and wanted to go talk to Ron about something." I looked over my shoulder at Draco and Ron talking next to the drinks. "I just found some things out." Harry looked worried or confused. I couldn't really read him that well, but whatever just happened he was really ready to tell someone about it and I just happened to sit down next to him.

"Well go on" I scooted my chair closer to him as he looked over his shoulder at some people. "I was talking to those people over there. And they were talking to me about Dumbledore and they were saying things that Dumbledore never told me." Now I knew what that look was about, Harry was hurt, he thought he knew everything about Dumbledore, but now he felt like he had no clue who Dumbledore was.

"I know you're hurt, but Dumbledore was a private man. I remember when I worked in his office back in fourth year when I got in trouble at the beginning of the year… He never spoke about his life. That is just how he was. I was with him the whole year and I hadn't learned one thing about his past, but he knew everything about me. He didn't tell you for a reason." I remembered that year all too well. I had stunned Longbottom on the train because of his stupid frog and Snape didn't know what to do with me, so Dumbledore said I had to work with him the whole year to understand life.

Harry was about to open his mouth to response when a ball of light flashed into the tent. I stood up quickly and walked towards the center of dance floor with Harry right behind me.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." Harry grabbed my arm holding on tight. I was really hoping that Death Eaters weren't coming. I was praying that this was some kind of joke. Everyone began screaming and that's when I saw tons of black cloaks entering the tent. "Alex!" Draco was shoving past people trying to get to me. Ron was pulling Hermione towards us.

"Ginny!" Harry pulled out his wand and began to run towards Ginny. "Harry! No, we have to go!" I grabbed his arm pulling him back towards the group. We all grabbed hands and we were gone.

"Alex! Move!" Someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the way just in time before a bus hit me. "Thanks Ron" I said trying to catch my breath and patting him on the shoulder. Draco grabbing me by the arm and we began to walk fast dodging people as we stormed past.

"Where do we go?" Draco asked breathless trying to keep up with Hermione's quick steps. "If the Ministry of Magic has really fallen… No place is safe."

"Let's change at least before we decide." Hermione pushed me and Draco along with the rest down an alleyway. She pulled out a beaded bag and began pulling out clothes for Harry. She handed me, my dragon hid purse and I opened it quickly pulling Draco out some dark jeans with a black sweater.

"You're amazing!" Ron said grinning as he took his clothes from her. "Always with the tone of surprise." She said smiling weakly. I heard a noise come from her bag and she sighed, "That would be the books." Draco held my purse as I pulled out some black jeans with a dark green tank top with a black jacket to go over it. We walked a little bit down the alleyway and found a place for us to quickly change our clothes.

We walked down the street a tad bit more and found a little coffee shop. We sat down at a table and the waitress walked up. "What can I get you?" Hermione said some type of coffee and the rest of us just ordered as well.

"Well has anyone decided where we could hide out?" I asked after we got out drinks. I just wrapped my hands around it to get warm again. No one spoke, no one had a clue what and where we were going to. I took a deep breath as Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked quietly. I heard the bell ring above the door and looked up. Two men walked in and they looked so familiar.

"Draco?" Draco looked up and looked at the two men. His eyes widen, "Get down!" Draco screamed pushing Harry to the ground. I grabbed Ron pulling him to the ground right as a spell missed his head. I stood up, "Stupefy!" It barely missed one, but it hit the other Death Eater right in the chest causing him to go falling into the wall.

Hermione hit the other one. The waitress walked out of the kitchen and glanced around the destroy café. "Leave. Now" Hermione snapped at her, but all the waitress did was staring at Hermione like she had grown three heads. "Do as she says! Go!" I screamed, the waitress jumped and took off running back into the kitchen. Ron went and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. We finally walked over to the fallen Death Eaters.

"Who are these men, Draco?" Harry asked nudging one with his foot to make sure he was out cold still. "That one over there is, Thorfinn Rowle. Remember him, Alex?" I nodded and stared down at the large blonde headed Death Eater. He was one of the Death Eaters that we helped break into Hogwarts. He didn't speak while they were on the mission, but I have heard horrible things about him. "He was at Hogwarts when Dumbledore died." Harry added quickly as we all stared at Rowle.

"And that is, Antonin Dolohov. You have probably seen him on a lot of wanted posters." Draco rubbed my back and kissed my head. "When they wake, they will go straight to Voldemort. We need to wipe their memories." Harry said walking over closer to us. Ron walked over to Hermione and ran his finger over a cut that was on her cheek. "You are the best at charms."

"I'll take Rowle, Hermione" She nodded and walked over to Dolohov. She muttered the spell and I did the same, "Obliviate." I glanced over at Hermione and saw how dead she looked. She looked as if someone had just killed her entire family. I made a note to myself to ask her about that later. "Let's get out of here." I muttered once Hermione and I were both finished.

We walked out of the café and not one of us had a clue where we were going. "None of the old places are safe." Hermione whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Well, is there a place that neither Death Eater nor Voldemort would know about? I mean there has to be at least one place." Draco asked grabbing my hand as I began to slow down. I was so tired; I was having trouble keeping up. Not only was I tired from all the excitement, but I was also having to clear my head every few minutes incase Voldemort decided he wanted a peak.

"I have an idea." Harry said picking up his speed.


	8. Chapter 8:RAB

We were walking down a street. It was very neat and clean street, the night breeze were blowing leaves into the street. There were a row of apartments and Harry stood close to them while Draco and I hung back. He closed his eyes and before I knew it the apartments were moving by its self, the people in the apartments didn't even seem too noticed. Ron motioned us to follow. "So, this is where the Order of the Phoenix meets?" Draco muttered as we got closer to the group. "What makes you think this is where the Order is?" I whispered back looking up at the address of the apartment.

"Voldemort doesn't know about this place at all. Hey Harry?" Harry stopped, "Yeah?"

"This is where the Order meets, isn't it?" Harry grinned and nodded. He opened the door, Hermione and I walked in first. The second the door closed, I heard a strange noise. I looked up to see something rushing towards us. Hermione and I both let out a scream when we did that the thing disappeared quickly. I grabbed my chest and tried to calm myself down. That had scared the shit out of me. "What was that?" Ron gasped finally after a few minutes of us awkwardly standing there in silence.

"It was a protection charm I believe." Hermione paused, "It might have been placed in here incase Snape came" The trio walked further into apartment. What did she mean incase Snape came? "Hermione, what do you mean? Do you mean Snape knows about this place?" I asked that didn't make sense, if Snape knew about this place, why didn't he tell Voldemort? Snape was a Death Eater. Hermione glanced at Ron and then at Harry. They all seemed like they didn't know whether to tell Draco and me something. I knew they still didn't really trust us, but we were all on the run together. How in the hell did they still not trust us?

"Snape is in the Order." Harry finally said. "He's playing a spy… For both bloody sides!" Draco hissed. I understood why Draco was so angry. If Snape was being a spy for the Order, why couldn't he have helped Draco during the mission? Why didn't he put Draco into protection? I knew Draco looked up to Snape as a father figure. He never thought as Lucius as his father. Snape was always there for Draco when he needed him. This must be a slap in the face. I ran my hand up and down his arm to try to calm him down, but that didn't seem to be working at all.

"Let's get some sleep." Harry said patting Draco on the shoulder walking into what looked like a sitting room. "We'll be there in a second." I whispered as Hermione and Ron held back waiting for us to follow them. Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's arm pulling him into the room. Draco leaned against the wall rubbing his eyes.

"We shouldn't have trusted him, Al." Draco muttered looking up at the ceiling biting down on his lip. "He betrayed us. I should've have known. He wasn't there to protect me… He was there to rat me out to the Order. No wonder Harry doesn't trust us." He hissed slamming his fist into the wall.

"It's too late now. They are the only ones that can help us. Let's forget about Snape and win their trust. Let's just get some sleep, please." I uncrossed my arms and took a step towards Draco. I grabbed his hand and kissed his bruising knuckles. He gave me a weak smile and pulled me into a hug. "You're right." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder walking me towards the sitting room.

Harry was sleeping on a chair while Hermione was laying on the couch reading. Ron was already knocked out on the floor. Draco pulled up another couch and pulled some blankets out of my bag. He lay down and I curled up beside him. "Good night Draco. Good night Alex" Hermione whispered closing her book and laying down closing her eyes.

"Good night Hermione." Draco mumbled back wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me in close to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

"_I cannot and will not give up hope on Alexandra. She is my daughter!" My father was tied to a chair and had a wand pointed directly at his neck. Just by looking at it, I could tell whose wand it was. It was Voldemort's. "I do not need her anymore. All I am asking you is if we find her and Draco… Can we kill her?" _

"_Why would I let you do that? She is my daughter! My only daughter! She will come around, my lord. Draco has brainwashed her and she's scared of getting married. She is seventeen years old." My father had silent tears running down his face. I wanted to reach out and tell him its okay, but my hand right through him as I tried to touch him. I was a ghost watching Voldemort break my own father down. _

"_She knows what she is doing, Tasso. Your son has run away. I could have him kill for leaving his duties as a Death Eater. Would you rather have your son live or your daughter?" _

"_You cannot ask me to answer that. I love both of my children. My lord, please give them more time!" My father was begging and pleading. I have never seen him behave like this. My father would never beg like he was now. "I will give them a month." _

My eyes shot open and I felt so clammy. Harry was standing over me with his hand on my shoulder. He looked as if he was trying to wake me up. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Draco was still out. I unwrapped his arm from me and sat up. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. I just woke up and saw that you were shaking." I glanced at my watch and noticed it was seven in the morning. "Why are you up?"

"To look around, want to join me?" I smiled and stood up grabbing my sweater that was lying on the ground. We walked out of the sitting room and began walking up the stairs to the second floor. "This was Sirius Black's house, wasn't it?" Harry just nodded and looked down at his feet. "He was your godfather. My mother told me about it."

"He left me this." He said grinning motioning around to the house. I smiled back, he looked so proud that he had this as his. I knew if Sirius was here, he would be so proud of Harry. I never met Sirius, but mum was always telling me about what Narcissa said about him. She seemed to be very fond of him when they were growing up. Mum said she had the biggest crush on Sirius when they were in Hogwarts. Harry stopped dead in his tracks in front of a door. There was a plate over the door that read, 'Regulus Arcturus Black'

"R.A.B" Harry whispered to himself. "Who is this?" I asked opening the door looking around. "This is Sirius' brother. He found the necklace."

"Necklace?" What on earth was he talking about? What necklace? Was I missing something or had Harry finally lost it? I heard Hermione calling for Harry. "Yeah, up here!" I heard heavy footsteps and soon Hermione, Ron, and Draco were standing in front of us.

"Have a look at this!" Hermione closed the door and looked at the plate. "Regulus Arcturus Black. R.A.B. He was the one that left the note in the necklace, wasn't he?"

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?" I asked crossing my arms waiting for an answer. "I went to a cave with Dumbledore on the night that he was killed. We found this locket in the cave and once I opened it, there was a note explaining they switched the real Horcrux with the locket that I was holding. It was signed, R.A.B."

"What the bloody hell is a Horcrux?" Draco snapped. My eyes widen, I had remembered reading that word in one of my father's dark art books. I was bored and went into his library. I had literally read every book in there by the end of the summer.

"How many did he make?" I already knew Voldemort had to have made some Horcruxes, but I didn't know how many. "Seven" Hermione said quickly. My heart stopped, he spilt his soul into seven pieces. He had to kill that many times.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Draco hissed, I knew he had to be getting angry. He hated not knowing what was going on. And the fact that I knew what was going was probably not helping a bit.

"A Horcrux is when someone splits their soul into fragments in order to protect their soul. In order to do that, you have to kill. Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces which means it's going to be even harder to kill him. I'm guessing we have to find all of them and destroy them, so we can destroy Voldemort. Am I correct?" I said as quickly as I possibly could. Harry and Ron's jaw dropped while Hermione looked sort of angry with the fact that I knew what was going on.

"How did you know?" Ron stuttered still in stocked over the fact that I knew exactly what was going on. If I hadn't read all that summer, I wouldn't have understood what the hell was going on. Thank Merlin for reading!

"Because she's bloody brilliant." Draco said simply kissing my head. I grinned, I could never surprise Draco. He just knew me too well. By the look on his face, I could tell he figured out how I knew about Horcruxes. I would never tell them that I had read about it in a dark arts book. They would really not trust us then.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry was looking around the kitchen quickly. I didn't have a clue what he was doing, but I knew he was looking for something. "Kreacher!" I jumped as Harry yelled. I heard a pop and whipped around to see a very old house-elf.

Harry pushed Draco and me out of the way storming over to the house-elf. He pulled the necklace out of his back pocket shoving the necklace under the house-elf's nose. "Where is the real one? I know you know that Regulus took the real one. Where is it?"

"Kreacher does not take orders from a dirty half-blood!" Kreacher hissed pushing Harry away from him. "Sirius left me this house, so therefore you belong to me!" Kreacher sighed and looked around Harry legs. His eyes widen and pushed Harry to the side. "A Malfoy!" He rushed towards Draco and began kissing Draco's shoes.

"Um Kreacher, get off of me!" Draco snapped kicking him of him. Kreacher bowed, "A Malfoy is a pureblood. Kreacher knows Narcissa Malfoy. Kreacher approves of Draco Malfoy!" Kreacher bowed again and then he saw me.

"A Tasso! Kreacher can tell you are a Tasso because of your beauty! Kreacher would love to serve you and Mister Malfoy." Kreacher grabbed my hand and began to kiss it. I shook him away and took a step closer to Draco. "You need to serve Harry. You need to take his orders not ours!" I hissed nudging Kreacher towards Harry.

"Answer my question, Kreacher. Where is the real one?" Harry held up the necklace and was speaking through his teeth. I have never seen Harry so angry before. Well, I don't blame him, Kreacher didn't seem like the most pleasant house-elf in the wizarding world. "Mundungus Fletcher took it."

"He must have stolen it during one of the Order meetings." Hermione said walking closer to Harry. "Filthy Mudblood!" Kreacher screamed running towards her. Ron stepped in front of Hermione and started yelling at Kreacher. He was so angry that when he was yelling at Kreacher it wasn't even making any sense.

"Enough Ron!" Draco snapped pushing him back. I pushed Kreacher towards Harry, "Go on, Harry"

"Thanks Alex. Kreacher, find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him back here." Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared. I sighed, that really was a horrible house-elf. Kreacher made me really miss Millie. I wish she was here. I needed to talk to her. I needed someone who seemed familiar. I had Draco, but I wanted someone from home.


	9. Chapter 9: Mundungus the Slime

I rotated the crystal end of the necklace around my hand trying to understand it better. Every time the light hit it a different way, a different color would shine. The snake that was wrapped around it had dark green gems while the other one had black. Draco was sitting next to me flipping through the potion book that Dumbledore left him. "Did Dumbledore leave you anything about the necklaces?" Draco asked not even glancing up from his book.

I opened the box again and didn't see anything. I was about to throw it back in my purse when a sheet of paper came falling out onto my lap. I placed the necklaces back in the box and put it to the side. I picked up the letter and saw very neat handwriting.

_**Alexandra, **_

_** Ever since you spent your fourth year in my office, I found that you were an amazing woman. I know that you have not had the best life and you have not had a choice in your actions. I have known about the prophecy about you and Draco for quite some time. When I saw you in the Great Hall in your first year I could tell you were going to do great things. Since I knew of the prophecy I knew I needed to help you protect yourself and Draco. These necklaces will not entirely protect you, but it will alert so you may get some help. Give Draco with one with the black eyes and you need to take the one with the green eyes. **_

_**If you are in trouble, Draco's crystal on his will glow black with a simple tap of his wand, he will know your location and what sort of danger you are in. Not only will it alert Draco, if you are in danger, but you can also send messages to each other. To do that, you simply press your lips to the crystal and think of what you would like to say. Once you take your lips off the crystal, your message will be sent to Draco. The snake's eyes will glow and you will hear the message in your head. **_

_**Use these necklaces. Never take them off. **_

_**You will soon realize that they will save your lives. **_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

I picked up the snake with the green eyes and placed it around my neck. "Here, put this on and read this." Draco took the necklace and put it on. He began to read the letter and by the end of it he was grinning from ear to ear. "He was a brilliant man. Now I can be with you wherever you are and still be able to protect you."

"I knew you would enjoy that." He stood up from his chair and leaned down kissing me lightly on the lips. There was a pop coming from the kitchen; we all jumped up rushing into the kitchen. Kreacher was on Mundungus' back while another house-elf had its body wrapped around his leg. Both house-elves jumped onto the table while Mundungus whipped out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled, Mundungus' wand went flying in the air and Ron snatched it out of the air. "Master Malfoy!" That's when I finally realized that the other house-elf was Dobby.

"Dobby!" Draco rushed towards Dobby and pulled the little house-elf into a hug. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked beyond shocked, but I knew that Draco had loved Dobby. Dobby was the one that cleaned up Draco's cuts after Lucius beat the crap out of him. Dobby was always there for Draco and when Dobby was set free by Harry, Draco was so heartbroken.

"How has young master been?" Dobby asked smiling and bowing to Draco. "Not so great. It's great to see you."

"Never have I thought I would be seeing a Malfoy hug a house-elf." Ron said chuckling. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Mundungus. No one moved towards him and Harry looked as if he was thinking on what to say to this rat. I rolled my eyes and snatched the necklace out of Harry's hand.

"You filthy rat! You stole a locket that looks just like this from here, didn't you?" I cornered Mundungus and soon we were all around him. He had nowhere to go and he had no wand to protect himself. He wasn't going to talk whether he liked it or not. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You are a liar!" Harry snapped storming up to Mundungus. Draco grabbed his arm and told him to chill out. "Come on, everyone knows you are a dirty thief! So who did you sell it to?" Ron yelled standing right next to him. It looked like me and Ron were going to be the ones to get Mundungus to talk.

"Why are you so interested in this locket?"

"You're wasting my time!" I yelled pointing my wand deep into his neck. "Who did you sell it to?" He looked like he was about to wet himself. I smirked, I knew I was about to get my answer. "To a lady in Knockturn Alley!" I lowered my wand and smiled.

"See was that so hard? Now, who was the lady?" I asked calmly as I could.

"I don't know. I wasn't going to sell it at first, but she offered me a lot. She wore a lot of pink and chubby." Ron and I backed away from him. I handed the necklace back to Harry. "Who could she be?" Hermione asked.

"We'll just have to look…"

"Oi! That's her! Right there with all that blooming pink." We all circled around him and stared down at the Daily Prophet that was laying on the table. I couldn't believe it. The lady that was staring up at me from the paper was Umbridge. Horrible woman, she was. I hated my fifth year because of her.

"You have to be kidding me?" Ron muttered. I paled over and felt like I was going to throw up. That woman has been making my life hell since I could walk. And when she took over Hogwarts in fifth year, I begged and pleading for my dad to pull me out. "Well it looks like we are going to have to get into the Ministry of Magic." Harry said picking up the Daily Prophet and looking at her picture closely. He began walking back towards the sitting room and that's when I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I yelled running after Harry. Harry turned around and looked very confused. "Harry, you and I are the most wanted people in the Wizarding world! We can't just waltz in there and not get attacked." I hissed balling up my fist. Some times this kid was so damn frustrating. He didn't think at all. I can see why Hermione is always watching over them.

"I like her. She's feisty and beautiful." I whipped around and saw Mundungus looking me up and down. "That is my girlfriend, you slime!" Draco said slapping him very hard on the back of the head. Mundungus winced and disapprated. I smirked and turned my attention back to Harry, who was still staring down at the paper. I noticed him glancing over at the top of his left hand.

"I know what she did." I pulled back my sweater to show him the scars on the top of my left hand. The scars read, 'I must listen to elders.' "I got that after I yelled at her for cursing a second year Slytherin. She is a lot worse than you think. Especially to Slytherins." Harry was still staring at the scar on my hand. If this shocked him, he should see the other scars I have on my body. Hell, Draco has worse scars than I do. Well, that what happens when you grow up in the families we did.

"Well we could go in not as ourselves." Hermione finally spoke up with a grin on her face. I knew what she was talking about, but what people could we use? "I can make it up more tonight. I already have some made up just encase." Draco said picking up his potion's set. Hermione smiled and ran over to him saying how she could help. I have never seen her so excited to work with Draco ever.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ministry of Magic

"I really don't know about this" Draco hissed pulling his hood over more to hide his face. "We don't have a choice. They think we will be able to pick the best ministry workers so we can get in." I hissed grabbing my hood as it almost fell off my face. I looked around the corner and saw one coming our way. "What about him?" Draco leaned around me and looked. "He would be perfect for Ron. He isn't very well known. His wife is up for trial." Draco whisper sticking his wand around the corner and I heard a thud. I glanced down and saw the man lying on the ground. I grabbed one arm while Draco grabbed the other. We dragged him a little bit down an alley way and knocked three times on a wooden door.

Hermione opened it quickly. "This one is for Ron." I said shoving him in. "This is Reg Cattermole." Draco said to Ron as we left again. We had already found the perfect guy for Harry, his name was, Albert Runcorn. He has been turning in many muggle-borns to the ministry. That way Harry would be able to get closer to Umbridge. I knew from listening to my father that Runcorn was always with Umbridge. We went back to our spot and waiting.

"Ah, Mafalda Hopkirk. Hermione or you could be her. She will be alongside Umbridge a lot especially if there is a trial today. "I could never get over how much Draco knew about everyone in the ministry. Whether Lucius had a big mouth or Draco was a good people watcher. Draco cursed her and picked her up carrying her back to the secret room we were hiding out in.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked as we placed her on the ground. "Mafalda Hopkirk." I said and that's when I noticed two extra bodies were laying on the ground next to the three Draco and I just got. "Alex, you can either be Mafalda or that woman. Ron cursed her because he remembered her from the ministry."

My eyes widen as I realized who the two people were. "Please tell me those two aren't…" I whispered to Draco. "Afraid so." He whispered back staring at the two bodies lying in front of us.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked walking up to us. I swallowed and glanced up at Draco. I didn't really want to tell Harry the story. Draco cleared his throat and sighed. "They're married, about a month or two ago, Voldemort gave them a mission along with Philip. They were supposed to go and kidnapped a very well-known family in the ministry. They never showed up and Philip was left alone. Philip was lucky to get away with his life. That is Elizabeth Turner and that is her husband Anthony Turner. They are slime, but like the other three, they are close to Umbridge." Draco knelt down next to Anthony and looked over his face closely. He pulled Anthony's hat off and pulled a piece of hair out. He handed it to Hermione and pulled out a piece of Elizabeth's hair.

"This is mental." Harry muttered taking a glass from Hermione. "Completely" She muttered back handing the rest of the glasses out to us. "The world is mental." Ron said putting the piece of hair into his glass. We all looked at one another and took a chug from our glasses.

"That's foul!" I hissed dropping my glass and holding my stomach. We began to undress the people and I noticed that my once light brown hair turned dark red. I grabbed a mirror from my bag and noticed my once cute button nose was now pointed. My hazel eyes were now brown and I had grown a few inches. "I don't like red hair on you." I turned around and Draco was no longer Draco. He had gotten shorter; his blonde hair was not dark brown. His grey eyes, that I loved so much, were now green. "I already miss your eyes."

"Let's go!" Harry said putting on his last shoe has the rest of us walked out the door. We walked down the street a little bit and walked towards a bathroom. I remember my dad talking about how this way into the ministry was so disgusting. Hermione and I walked towards the female side standing in line. "What do we do?" Hermione whispered moving up as another woman walked into the stall.

"Stand on the toilet and flush yourself in." I said as we both walked into different stalls. I held up my skirt and stepped into the toilet. "Man, these were nice heels too." I muttered. I flushed and in a blink of an eye I was gone. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of a new statue.

"Is that..?"

"Muggles. In their rightful place. "Hermione whimpered staring up at the statue. The statue had muggles being crushed underneath a large rock. The ministry seemed more dead than normal. The people either looked sure of themselves or they looked beyond scared. "Hermione, how long did you say this would last?" Harry whispers still staring at the statue, Death Eaters have taken over the ministry for sure.

"I didn't"

"Let's get moving. We need to find Umbridge." Draco hissed grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand away from him. Every time I have seen the Turners, they were very cold to each other. "That isn't what Anthony would do." He just nodded as we walked into the elevator.

"Cattermole, my office is raining again." It was Yaxley. Ron stopped and thought for a second. "Have you tried using an umbrella?" Ron chuckled nervously and glanced over at us. "I hope you do remember that your wife is being trialed today. I would be respectful, if I were you. Now fix it!" With that Yaxley took off and Ron looked back at us.

"What do I do?" The doors began to close. Hermione told him a spell to use right when the doors closed again.

"Alright, let's slip up and look for Umbridge. If we have no luck, we'll meet back here in an hour." Harry explained, we all agreed and the doors to the elevator began to open again. All I saw was pink and my heart froze. It was Umbridge.

"Ah Mafalda! Elizabeth! Headed down to the court rooms, eh? I'll come with you two." She stepped into the elevator. "Runcorn, aren't you two getting off?" Harry glanced at Draco and nodded quickly walking out of the elevator with Draco right behind him.

"Elizabeth, your husband is so very good looking." Umbridge said nudging my arm. I bit down on the inside of my mouth to keep from saying something rude. "Thank you Dolores." I smirked and crossed my arms. I kept thinking about what would Elizabeth do or how would she react?

"Have you heard about anything involving Tasso and Malfoy?" She asked fully turning towards me. "I mean their children." She did that annoying little giggle and smirked up at me. "No nothing at all. Have you, Dolores?"

"Why yes! It sounds like Tasso had been secretly dating Malfoy, so when the Dark Lord told her that they would be getting married soon… It sounds like Malfoy got worried and kidnapped her." I dug my nails into my arm to keep from cussing this woman out. The elevator door opened and I saw that we were on the bottom floor where all the court rooms were. Umbridge walked out first and we slowly followed her.

"Take it easy, Alex." Her mumbled under her breath. "This is where all the court rooms are. They barely use these anymore." I whispered. Umbridge stopped in front of a large oak door that had the number three on it. She pushed it open. I stepped in and nearly gasped. Dementors were above being held back by some sort of force field. Hermione sat on her left and I sat down next to Hermione. I looked at Umbridge, she was leaning over her paper work reading through it. A necklace fell out of her blouse and I couldn't help but grin.

"She has it around her neck. Look." I whispered to Hermione leaning back in my chair. She glanced over at Umbridge. "Now we just how to figure out how to get it from her." She whispered back smiling.

"Bring her in!" Umbridge screamed. Two guards dragged in a woman pushing her roughly into the chair. One of the guards handed Umbridge the woman's wand. The woman was very small and had her dark hair pulled back tight in a bun.

"State your name."

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole." Umbridge looked down at the papers in front of her and smirked. "And you are married to Reg Cattermole?" Mary Elizabeth just quickly nodded and kept twisting her hands nervously in her lap. I felt sorry for her. Her husband actually worked the ministry and she was on trial for being a muggle-born.

"When you came into the ministry today, this wand was taking from you. Where did you get this wand from?" I narrowed my eyes; Umbridge was saying that this woman stole a wand from someone. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I got it when I was eleven from Ollivander." Umbridge shook her head and was about to open her mouth, but stopped. "Ah Runcorn and Turner, good you brought Cattermole!" I glanced over at the fake Runcorn and Turner. I was so thankful that they were here. Now, Hermione and I didn't have to fight Umbridge alone.

Ron stood by Mary Elizabeth placing his hand on her shoulders. "Do not lie. You are a muggle. How did you get this wand?" Mary Elizabeth began to cry and strutted. She kept asking Ron to help her. I noticed Harry walking around them and walking closer to Umbridge. "Runcorn, what are you doing?" Umbridge snapped angry that Harry had interrupted her.

"I must not tell lies, Dolores!" Harry stunned her and Hermione snatched the necklace off her neck. I jumped down from my seat and grabbed Draco. We all began to run towards the elevator. I gasped, black hooded creatures were chasing after us. Dementors were getting closer and closer. We got in the elevator and Harry yelled something causing the Dementors to go away. I was getting dizzy and was leaning up against Draco for support. The elevator opened and we quickly walked out. I noticed Harry and Hermione were back to themselves. I noticed that Draco was back to himself and my red hair was gone.

Ron was talking to Mary Elizabeth. Mary Elizabeth pulled him in for a deep kiss and that's when the potion decided to wear off. "Mary!" I whipped around and saw the real Reg Cattermole in nothing, but his boxers.

"Look its Harry Potter and Alexandra Tasso!" The entire ministry went quiet and all eyes were on us. We took off running and I felt a spell went by my head. I turned around and saw Yaxley chasing us. "Tasso!" He screamed, Draco whipped around and threw a spell at Yaxley.

We dived into a fireplace and I saw an arm reach out and grab the back of Hermione's jacket.

Oh, we were so screwed.


	11. Chapter 11:Reliving Old Memories

My ears were ringing and I felt so very sick. What had happened? Did we escape from the ministry or were we captured by Yaxley. I opened my eyes slowly and everything around me was a blur. I blinked several times and then I finally noticed that we were in a forest. I heard a moan coming from my left and sat up. "Ron!" I crawled as fast as I could towards him. All I saw was blood covering his left arm and on the ground around him. I gently took off his jacket and gasped, "You've been splinched!" I glanced around and saw Draco and Harry, and then I finally found Hermione. Her frizzy hair was over her face and she was holding tightly to her wand.

"Hermione will know what to do. Hold on!" I took off my jacket and wrapped it tightly around his arm to try to stop the bleeding. I jumped up and rushed over to Hermione. I shook her hard and finally she came too. "Hermione, Ron has been splinched." She jumped up and raced towards Ron.

"Quickly, hold him down!" I nodded and held down Ron whispering to him that everything was going to be fine. Finally both Harry and Draco awoke. Hermione told Harry to grab something from her bag. He handed it to her and quickly began to put it on Ron's arm. "How did this happen?" Draco asked kneeling down next to me.

"Yaxley had hold of me and I knew we couldn't go back… So I brought us here. Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione was panicking and crying lightly. She actually believed that this was all her fault. No, it was stupid Yaxley's fault not Hermione's. Ron's arm began to heal and Hermione stood up. "Watch after him. Alex, help me put up some wards." I got up and pulled out my wand that was tucking in my skirt. I stood on the opposite of her and began muttering wards to place up.

It took Hermione and me about an hour to place the wards up while we were doing that, Draco had placed up the tent for us. "How are you feeling, Ron?" I asked sitting crossed legged next to him in front of the fire. "Like rubbish." Hermione handed me and Ron both a cup of tea then she began cooking us some dinner. The sun began to go down and so did the warmth. Draco brought me out a sweater wrapping it around me, and then he pulled a vile out of his pocket.

"Here you go, Ron." He handed it to Ron and sat down beside me. "What is it?" Ron said looking at the vile that had a dark blue liquid in it with caution. "It's a pain potion. It will knock you out though, so take it after you eat. My mum used to give this to me a lot after meetings with my father. It works wonders." Draco wrapped an arm around me and took a cup of tea that Hermione just handed him.

"Are you saying your father abused you?" Harry asked carefully. Draco wasn't one to go around and tell everyone his past for people to feel sorry for him. He still wouldn't tell me about some of his scars. He must have really trusted the Golden Trio. "Abused? He still does it. He thinks of it has a punishment. Most pure-blood fathers do." He shrugged and took a drink from his tea.

"And your mother just allows him to do so?" Hermione asked handing Ron a bowl of noodles. "Our mothers don't have a say. You see this scar on Alex's chin?" Draco said pointing to the left of my chin. It was a long thin curved line. I always tried to cover it with make-up, but it never fully covered. There was some sort of gloss to it that wouldn't go away. "My father caused that back in fifth year. Alex's father just sat there and did nothing. I didn't know anything about it till Millie told me." Draco kissed where my scar was and rubbed his hand up my back.

"Millie?" Ron asked handing me a bowl of noodles. I began eating and just let Draco talk. I really didn't want to talk. I just wanted to listen. I was actually too tired to open my mouth and talk. "That's Alex's house-elf. She pretty much raised her. Hermione, I know you think I would treat house-elves like shite, but Dobby raised me. I would never so much as raise a hand to Dobby. I was so sad when he left, but I knew he was having a better life than living at the Malfoy Manor." Hermione looked beyond shocked. Draco took a bowl of noodles and began eating.

Why did your father do that to Alex?" Harry asked more confident now. Draco glanced over at me to see if I wanted to explain what happened or did I want him too. "Back in fifth year when you lot broke into the ministry; do you remember the Slug Club?" All three of them nodded and Draco took a deep breath. "Well, Alex knew where you lot were going and distracted Umbridge when she got back to Hogwarts." Hermione's jaw drop and looked over at me, "Thanks Alex. I really mean it." I smiled and just nodded because I had a mouthful of noodles.

We sat in silence for a while, but then Harry finally broke it. "Alex and Draco… We don't know anything about either of you. I'm starting to have better understand why you two are the way you are. Please, don't think you can't talk to any of us." I gave Harry a smile and finished eating my noodles.

After an hour of just talking and eating our noodles that Hermione cooked, all I wanted was to go to sleep. "I'm going to sleep." I stood up and handed my empty bowl to Hermione. I walked into the tent and towards the back where Draco and I's room were. I plopped down and began getting dressed in sweats along with a large t-shirt. I climbed into bed and grabbed a book from my enlarged purse. I opened it up on my lap and flipped to the chapter I was reading. "Are you alright?" I jumped causing the book to fall off my lap and onto the floor.

"Bloody hell, Draco! Don't sneak up on me." I snapped grabbing my chest. I got up from the bed and grabbed the book from off the floor. Draco took the book gently from my hands and read the title. I winced; I really didn't want him to see the cover of that book. Actually I didn't want him to know I had it period. It was just too embarrassing. I had been reading it since the first night we left Malfoy Manor. Draco threw everything that both of us own into the bag. I had gotten that book back in third year.

"The perfect pure-blood relationship. What is this? Do you not think we have a good relationship?" The look on Draco's face made my heart break. I swallowed, "It's not that. I got that book back in third year as a joke from Blaise." I was really hoping he would just drop this. The real story was really embarrassing.

"Why would Blaise give you a relationship book when you were thirteen?" Draco began to smirk. I think he was starting to piece together the story. "Well, um… Stupid Parkinson let it slip that I had a crush on Blaise. Actually she didn't let it slip; she went and told him after hearing me talking to Daphne. So, it was a gag gift… I guess. I just never got rid of it." I twisted my hands nervously and bit down on my lower lip.

"That's so cute" He said grinning. I picked up the pillow and smashed it into his head. He gasped overly dramatic and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. He tossed me on the bed and started tickling me. I started giggling and trying to push him off of me. "Draco, stop!" I couldn't stop giggling. This was the most relax time we have had in such a long time. I really missed having time to ourselves, so we can joke around and have some fun.

He finally stopped and grinned down at me. "It's good to see you smile." He kissed me light and running his thumb lightly over my cheek bone.

"Well aren't you two just cozy." Draco and I both glanced over at the flap that opened up to our room. Hermione was standing there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Draco got off of me and straightened out his shirt.

"Hello Hermione." She laughed and walked in. "I was just making sure Alex was alright. But I see you have it under control, Draco." She smiled and began to walk out, but stopped turning back around. "Oh right, we are going to destroy the locket in the morning and we'll need your help. See you two bright and early." She closed the flap and left. Draco stood up and quickly changed while I went back to reading. I was about to be on the tenth chapter when I heard light talking. I glanced down at Draco and noticed he was sound asleep.

I stood up slowly and walked to the flap to see if I could hear better.

"I'm worried about Alex." I could tell that was Hermione's voice. I stepped even closer to the flap. "Why? You said Draco and her were all cozy in the back." Ron said, I heard him hissed in pain and knew he probably moved hurting his arm in the process.

"It's just the look on her face during times. Like she is reliving horrible memories or that maybe You-Know-Who is sending her false images in her head." Hermione said, I peeked through the flap and noticed Hermione was curling up underneath a thick blanket. She was holding a hot cup of tea in her hands and was staring into the tea. I remember Ron telling us that we couldn't say Voldemort's name anymore because he had placed a taboo on his name.

"Draco has the same look on his face. I think they have had the worst family life and for some reason right now they are reliving it." Harry said leaning forward picking up his wand lighting a candle that had just gone out. They were silent for a moment and I thought maybe they had stopped talking. I began to turn to walk back to my bed when Hermione's voice stopped me.

"They really love each other. I have never seen two teenagers so much in love before. I want to have what they have, and I think so does You-Know-Who. He knows if Draco leaves her… Alex would be lost without him."

"Alex would go straight back to her parents and that's what He wants." Ron said rejusting his sling that I made out of sheets. Hermione looked over at Harry, who was playing with the fire from the candle. "Harry, I really think Alex is more in danger than you are." Harry stopped playing with the flame and didn't look shock at all. Or even fazed.

"I know."

Was I really in more danger than Harry Potter? Voldemort just wanted me to pop out kids for him and help him kill Harry. There was no way in hell he was after me more than Harry. I didn't understand. I was just a dumb little rich pure-blood seventeen year old girl. I didn't want this. I wanted to be back at Hogwarts for my last year not on the run. I wanted to see my brother get a job at the ministry, not having to flee from his own home. I was scared to go to sleep because I didn't want any more nightmares. I glanced over at my bed at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

I smiled and crawled back into bed with the love of my life.


	12. Chapter 12:Snatchers

The locket went flying in the air for the tenth time. Nothing was destroying it. Draco stepped on it and groaned, "That was a spell I heard Bellatrix use, and since that didn't work I really don't know what will." Draco said to Harry. Harry completely ignored Draco and went on blasting the locket. It kept flying in the air and I had to duck one time so I wouldn't get in the face. Draco grabbed Harry by the arm causing him to stop, "Enough. You almost hit Alex in the face." Draco hissed picking up the locket and handing it to Harry.

"Well until we figure out a way to destroy this… We'll take turns wearing it." Harry placed the locket around his neck and tucked it inside his shirt. "Dumbledore sends you on a mission to find these and doesn't tell you how to destroy them, doesn't that bother you?" Ron said, he was standing back away from the group. He had dark circles forming underneath his eyes and he just seemed so bitter. Harry again ignored Ron and walked off back towards the camp. Ron soon followed while Draco, Hermione, and I hung back.

"I don't know about Harry wearing that." I said simply. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked picking up a twig and looking over it. I noticed Draco was doing the same thing, so that must mean they were looking for stuff to put in a potion. "That is a Horcrux that is made by V… I mean You-Know-Who don't you think having a part of him around Harry's neck isn't a good idea?"

"I'll go watch him. Here, look for these." He handed me a leaf and handed Hermione a list of plants we needed to find for him. Draco walked over to Harry and began talking to him. Hermione and I began to look around for plants. I picked some up and began walking back towards Hermione. She was staring at Harry and Draco talking. "Here" I took the list and crossed off the two plants I found.

"Harry seems odd." She stated still staring at the pair sitting in front of the tent. I watched Harry for a while and noticed that Harry was being very short with Draco. Draco was doing a great job at ignoring him. Draco got up and walked into the tent. I began walking towards Harry. I heard the radio playing in the tent. Ron had been listening to the radio about the list of missing people. I was always scared I was going to hear Daphne or Blaise's name. Harry jumped when I walked up, "Why must he listen to that?"

"It comforts him." Hermione said standing beside me and sitting down. She began to make a fire and handed me the plants that were for Draco. "It sets my teeth on edge." He hissed, "When can we leave?"

"Ron can't apparate. Draco said the potion isn't working. Ron is in too much pain." I explain looking over the list of Draco's. "So Draco's a doctor now!" He hissed throwing a rock angrily at a tree. "He's trying to help." I snapped glaring at him. I knew the Horcrux was causing Harry to act like this, but nevertheless it still pissed me off. "Figure out when we can leave" He began to walk away. "I'm trying the best I can" She looked beyond hurt.

"It isn't good enough!" He yelled. I tossed the plants down and jumped up to put Harry in his place. He had no right to talk to her like that. Even if it was just the Horcrux talking. "Take it off" Hermione said holding out her hand to Harry. He sighed and whipped off the locket from around his neck. His entire face changed within seconds.

"Better?" I asked picking up the plants again. Harry nodded and I walked into the tent. Ron was lying on the couch with the radio so close to his ear. Draco had a chair pulled up and was looking at Ron's arm. "Have you ever thought about becoming a Healer?" Draco smirked and shook his head. "I wouldn't have the patience. I wouldn't mind becoming a potion master though. Do you have those plants?" I handed him the plants and pulled up another chair. Draco got up and walked over to the table that had his potion book along with other things.

I turned my attention back to Ron and he looked like he hadn't blinked in a while. "Ron?" He jumped and turned off the radio. He didn't even seem to realize that Draco and I were in the room with him. "Sorry zone out. What were you saying?" I heard Draco chopping up something and looked at the radio which was clutched in Ron's arms. I took the radio from his arms and placed it on the ground.

"Listening to that will make you lose your mind."

"I don't care." He said in a huff and picked the radio again. Draco walked over with a cup in his hands and sat back down in his chair. "Here, I made it stronger." Ron snatched it from Draco quickly and took a gulp of it. "You made it sweeter as well." Ron's whole mood seemed to change as the potion began to kick in.

"Well, you told me it tasted nasty, so I added a couple of things to it." Draco gave him a smile and Ron got up to go to sleep. I watched as Ron close his flap and I heard him climb into bed. "Shall we go on a walk?" Draco stood up and held his hand out for me to take.

"I'm going to check up on her. Go ahead and go to sleep" I said getting up and placing on a jacket. I grabbed Draco's scarf that was lying on the back of a chair wrapping around my neck. He just nodded and closed his eyes again. Ron and Harry were both sound asleep. I stepped out of the tent and sat down in front of the fire next to Hermione. "How are you doing?" I asked picking up a stick and moving the sticks in the fire around. "I'm fine."

A few minutes went by and neither of us spoke. It was relaxing, the sound of the fire cracking and the breezes of the night air. I was about to open my mouth when I heard faint talking. Hermione froze and heard it too. It wasn't the boys in the tent, it was in the distance. I stood up and Hermione followed me. We only walked a few steps when I saw who was talking. Snatchers. I stepped back quickly and stepped on a twig causing it to snap. One of them stopped and looked around, "Did you hear that?"

Hermione grabbed my arm and breathed heavily. We didn't move. The snatchers were looking right at us, but thank Merlin for the wards we had placed up. They couldn't see us. One of them dropped the person they were holding on the ground. The main snatchers rolled his eyes but kept staring at us. "Do you smell that?" He sniffed the air and my heart stopped. The person on the ground groaned causing him to look at the others. "He's coming too. Let's go." They left quickly and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"At least we know your wards work." I turned around to see Harry walking towards us. "He smelled my perfume." I glanced at Hermione and she looked like she was about to cry. I rubbed her arm, "It's my fault. He heard me step on that bloody twig." She chuckled and we began to follow Harry back to camp.

"We need to move." Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "Draco said Ron is too weak because of the pain." I said kicking a rock. "We'll have to travel on foot." Hermione said, she tripped and Harry quickly caught her arm. I glanced up and saw Ron glaring at Harry from the entrance of the tent. I jogged down the little tiny hill and met Ron before the other two. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I said lightly leading him back inside the tent.

"What's going on?" He asked as I lead him back into his room. "We came across some snatchers. Everything is fine, but you need your rest we are probably traveling tomorrow." He climbed into bed and muttered a 'goodnight Alex'. I walked out of his room and saw Draco yawning. "What's going on?" He gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Just came across some snatchers. Everything is fine. I believe we are leaving tomorrow." Draco's eyes widen and he grabbed my arm pulling me back into our room. "Are you alright?" He looked me over and looked so worried. "I'm fine. The wards worked wonders." He smiled and kissed me.

"Wait, Ron can't travel."

"We are going by foot." Draco groaned and plopped himself down back in bed. I climbed in beside him and fell asleep fast.


	13. Chapter 13:The Affects of the Locket

"_Where is he?" Voldemort's face was inches away from my mother's. She was shaking from head to toe and as pale as he was. "I d-don't k-know, my Lord" She stuttered. My father was standing in the corner with Crabbe Senior hold him back. My father looked broken. _

"_I know you have been in contact with Philip. Where is he?" Voldemort yelled pulling out his wand and pointing it to her throat. She began to cry and shake even more. She closed her eyes tight. "Yes that is true, but my Lord he will not tell me where he is." She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a lot of letter. "Here, read them" Voldemort took them and looked through them quickly. He glanced back up at my mother and sighed._

"_Very well. Crabbe, alert the ministry that Philip Tasso is now wanted just like his lovely sister." Crabbe nodded and left the room. "My Lord, what will happen to my children if they are caught?" My father stepped forward and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Philip will be killed while Alexandra will be brought to me. After she produces me a child and when the child is born… Alexandra will be killed." _

I screamed and sat up so fast I fell off the bed. I had sweat pouring down my face and I felt sick to my stomach. Draco ran into the room with Harry right behind him. "Alex! What is it?" Draco knelt beside me and brushed the hair out of my face. I was trying to control my breathing. Harry knelt in front of me with a bucket and I grabbed it quickly. I threw up and couldn't stop shaking. I didn't understand why this dream had such an effect on me. "What did you see?" Harry asked taking the bucket back from me.

"Philip. He wants Philip back and he's wanted now. If he gets caught, they will kill him. While if they catch me, he won't kill me till I give birth to his child!" Draco pulled me into a hug and held me as tight as he could. I don't know why but I just started crying. "Philip. He's going to get hurt! He's the only one I have, Draco"

"Is there any way we can find out where he is? Draco asked. "Doesn't she have a bracelet or something?" I pulled back and saw Hermione. I pulled back my shelve and showed her my bracelet. She knelt down beside me and looked at my bracelet closely. "I could try and find a spell to locate your brother." I took off my bracelet and handed it to her. Draco reached for something on the chair that was next to our bed and he grabbed my purse. He reached in it and pulled out a thick book. "It's my father's spell book. It's been passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy. I got it for my thirteen birthday, so just be careful." Hermione nodded and took the thick book from him.

"We need to pack up camp and get a move on." Harry stood up and grabbed the bucket. Draco helped me up and handed me a glass of water. "Just calm down, love. Hermione will find him." He kissed my forehead and went to leave so I could change.

"But what if it's too late?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "I know Philip. You and I both know, he's going to be hidden pretty damn well. I'll be surprised if Hermione can find him. Philip is very skilled with his wand… Just have faith in him like I do." He gave me a weak smile and left closing the flap behind him. He was right, my brother was very skilled. That's why Voldemort wanted to use him on so many missions.

"I'm tired of walking." I whined as we walked through a field. The grass was extremely tall and I was having a hard time keeping up because of my short legs. "I agree with Alex" Ron said gloomily and rubbing his shoulder. Hermione rejusted his arm and Draco handed him a potion. "We have about an hour before Ron will be out. Let's make camp." Draco said. We walked a little further and found a little river. Ron sat on a rock while Hermione and Harry placed up the wards. I helped Draco placed up the tent and helped Ron inside.

"Let's get you inside." I helped him off the rock and he stared at Harry. "Does he have any idea what he's doing?" He sounded so bitter, it really threw me off. Ron and Harry were like brothers. I couldn't understand why Ron was acting like this. "None of us do. Take the locket it off. You have been wearing it too long." Ron nodded and let me take the locket off. I placed it around my neck and placed it inside my hoodie.

Ron went to lie down and I went back outside the tent. Draco and Hermione were making a fire while Harry looking around for more sticks. I sat down on a large rock that was on the edge of the river. I crossed my legs and stared out into very clear river. The second I put the locket on, I became so angry.

_He's using you. He doesn't love you. He's flirting with Hermione right now. What does a mud-blood have over a gorgeous pure-blood witch like yourself?_

I shook my head, "Get out of my head." I picked up a pebble and threw it as hard as I could into the river. This was my second time wearing it. Draco hasn't worn it. I was scared to let him wear it. I knew his anger and this locket makes you see things that aren't really happening. This locket was taking my worst fears and making me reliving them.

_Don't you remember when your father beat you up? You were knocked out for two days. Where was your brother? _

My father had found out that I had slowed down Umbridge back in fifth year. He said Potter wouldn't have broken into the ministry if it wasn't for me. Sure, Voldemort was threatening him, but I am his daughter. I could never beat my daughter up as bad as he did to me. "Are you alright?" I jerked my head away from the water and saw Harry standing behind me.

"What makes you think something is wrong with me?" I snapped. Harry glanced at my neck and sighed. "Do you want me to wear it?" He held out his hand and I pushed it away. The locket affected him worse than it did me. I just knew if Draco wore it, it would be really bad. "Then let Hermione or Draco wear it."

"No. Hermione cries a lot while she wears it and I'm scared to see Draco wear it." I muttered.

_You know he'll leave you if he wears it. He'll see what he is truly missing. _

I shook my head and sighed. I just had to deal with it. "Don't listen to it." Harry said sitting next to me on the rock. "I'm not." I looked over at Draco and he was sitting in front of the fire reading through his potion book. Hermione was across from him cooking dinner.

_He's falling for her. _

I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Let's go help."


	14. Chapter 14: The Fight

We started traveling early the following morning. Ron had the radio playing the whole day. I couldn't help but listening to make sure I didn't hear any names I knew. And by the looks of it, it seemed like Harry, Hermione, and Draco were doing the same. Finally after about four hours of listening to it Harry snapped.

"Turn it off, Ron!" Ron switched it off and glared at Harry. "Here let me have a go" Draco said holding out his hand for the locket that was around Harry's neck. Harry sighed and took off the locket handing it to Draco. "I don't think you should wear it." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Draco looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I?"

I didn't say anything. I closed my mouth and watched him placed it around his neck. We began walking again and I noticed Draco kept shaking his head. I bit down on my lip; Harry grabbed my arm causing me to slow down.

"Why are you so afraid to let Draco wear it? Do you know something I don't?" Harry hissed looking warily at Draco as he spoke to Ron about his arm. Draco didn't seem angry, he seemed really sad. "I thought it would cause him to go nuts. He already has bad temper, but actually it's having a total different effect on him."

Draco looked around nervously like he was looking for something. He looked over his shoulder and stopped grabbing my hand holding it extremely tight like someone was trying to kidnap me. "What is it?"

"Just stay close to me. It makes me nervous, when you walking away from me." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. This was really weird; Draco was never this over protective of me. He knows how much I hate that. "I wasn't even that far away from you."

"Just do as I say!" He snapped tightening his grip on me. I jumped when he yelled and Harry walked quickly over to us. "Relax, Draco" Harry said placing his arm on Draco's shoulder. Draco tensed up and pushed Harry away from him. "I'm fine. Let's keep moving." Draco pulled me along with him and had such a tight grip on me. My waist was really starting to hurt. We walked for about an hour before Ron finally had enough.

"Mate, let me wear it. You're hurting Alex" Ron said stepping in front of Draco. Draco looked down at me and saw me wincing. He slowly let go and pulled the locket off from around his neck. His face relaxed and he looked back down at me. I held up my hand, "It was the locket." I muttered walking over to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry began talking to Draco. I shook my head and bit down on my lip. "I told you, he shouldn't wear it. You-Know-Who hates Draco because I love Draco… He is going to get into Draco's head more than anyone else." She snorted and I glared at her. I knew I wasn't wrong. Why the hell was she acting like this? 

"You are a lot cleverer than you think you are." Hermione said smiling. Did Hermione Granger just call me smart? I smirked watching her walk over to Ron. That really just boosted up my ego. Harry and Draco were talking quietly, and Draco looked so worried. Something had happened when he put that locket on. I wanted to know what it was, but knowing Draco, he wasn't going to tell me. He has been asking me what the locket has been saying to me, but I would never tell him. The sun was starting to go down, which means we were about to start making camp.

I was curled up next to Draco reading. Ron was lying down and Hermione was cutting Harry's hair. The entire tent was silent. Hermione paused and looked up; "Oh my God" Harry jumped and began to feel the back of his head. "What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hermione jumped up and ran over to the table. She began to flip though books that were lying on the table. "How about you tell me now?" Harry jumped up and rushed towards her. She began to explain why we needed to get the Gryffindor sword to destroy the Horcruxes. Draco and I stood up walked towards Hermione to listen. Ron stood up angrily and pulled out the lighter that Dumbledore gave him turning off the lights.

"Oh yeah, I'm here too." Ron looked beyond angry. Harry turned around and stood up, "Go on, what's wrong?"

"We have been traveling and traveling. You have no idea where any of the other Horcruxes are!" Ron was screaming and his fists were clenched to his sides. "Did you think we would be staying in five star hotels? And finding Horcruxes every day?" Harry screamed back and stormed up to Ron. Ron backed away and began screaming again. "Do you know why I listen to that damn radio? I make sure I don't here, mum's, Ginny's, or Fred and George's."

"You don't think I know that feeling?" Harry screamed. "No you don't! You don't have a family!" Ron yelled. Harry ran towards Ron and threw a punch at Ron. Ron dodged it and pushed Harry back hard. Hermione tried pulling them apart and I jumped between them. Ron missed Harry and hit me. Draco jumped to life, grabbing Ron and Harry by the shirts. "Enough! I'm always scared of hearing Blaise or Daphne's name. We are all scared of the same thing." Draco slowly let them both go. I was rubbing my cheek.

"You and Alex are Death Eaters! You don't have a clue what it feels like to love." Ron yelled. Before I knew what happened, Ron was on the ground with Draco standing over him with his fist clenched. "You don't know what Alex and I have been through! I love her and one of the most evil wizards in the world is trying to take the only person I have ever loved away from me!" Draco had tears running down his face and his cheeks were red from yelling. Ron shook his head and began packing up his things.

"Ron, where are you going? Just take off the locket. You wouldn't be behaving like this if you haven't been wearing it" Hermione whimpered as she tried to pull him to a stop. "Leave then!" Harry screamed breathing heavily glaring at Ron. "I will." He looked at Hermione "Aren't you coming?" Hermione looked so torn. She didn't know who to go with.  
>"I should have known. I saw you two the other night."<p>

"Ron that was nothing!" He stormed out of the tent and I went after him. I told Hermione to stay in the tent. "Ron!" I screamed pulling him to a stop. He whipped around and torn off the locket from around his neck. "Get back in the tent."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He screamed at me throwing the locket at me. I whipped out my wand and pointed it to his neck. He still looked pissed; I was guessing the effects of the locket haven't worn off yet. "We all care about you! You can't just leave. We need you, Ron" I lowered my wand and his face didn't soften at all.

"You don't need me. They have you!" He backed away from me and disapprated. I knelt down and picked up the locket. I placed my wand back in my jean pocket and walked back into the tent. Hermione looked at the locket in my hands and busted into tears running to her room. Harry took the locket from me and walked back to his room. Draco stood up and walked over to me.

"It's okay, you tried." Draco kissed my cheek that was starting to bruise and walked back to our room. I was completely numb. It happened all so fast and now Ron was gone. Hermione was crying. Harry was pissed and I could tell Draco was extremely upset. I pulled out my necklace from underneath my sweater and the crystal was glowing a light blue. I had found out a couple of days ago that not only does it alert me if something happens to Draco, but also shows me his emotions. I knew blue meant sadness. I placed my necklace back in my sweater and stood up leaving the tent.

I began walking towards the little creek that was near by the tent. I knew I was still within the wards. I sat down on the cold grass and pulled my knees up to my chin. I rested my chin on my knees and stare at the moon reflection in the water.

"Philip, where are you?" I whispered staring at the bracelet that was on my wrist. Hermione tried to use three different spells, but couldn't find any trace of him. My bracelet began to get warm and glow. I pulled back my shelve.

"_Alex?" _It was Philip's voice. My heart leaped and I held my bracelet closer to my face. "Philip? Is that you? Or have I finally gone crazy?" I asked. He chuckled_, "I found this spell about this type of jewelry. I added some things to it." _

"Where are you? Are you alright?" I couldn't help the panic in my voice_. "I'm fine. I came across Lupin and they have been helping me hide. I have been staying deep within Hogwarts. Snape is the headmaster and Death Eaters have taken over also." _

"You shouldn't be at Hogwarts if there are Death Eaters there!" I hissed. I heard movement behead me and turned around quickly. I didn't see anyone which made me panic even more. I jumped up and pulled out my wand. _"Alex? I have to go! I'll contact you tomorrow."_ Before I could even answer back the glowing of my bracelet stopped and so had Philip's voice. I turned back around and ran into Harry. I yelped and jumped back.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh Philip! He somehow contacted me through my bracelet. He's at Hogwarts. Snape is headmaster and Death Eaters have taken over." Harry didn't say anything just walked back into the tent and soon I followed him in. He was in his bed and I walked back to Draco. He was asleep and I just crawled in snuggling up against his warm body.


	15. Chapter 15:Dancing with Draco

It's been a week since Ron has left. It has not been good. Hermione was always crying and Harry just always seemed pissed off. We had our camp step up on a rocky cliff. It was winter, so it was always freezing in the tent. Harry and Draco were off trying to find fire wood. Hermione turned on the radio and kept switching till she found a song. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and the locket was hanging loosely around her neck. Her eyes were welding up with tears and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up from the table and walked over to her. "Give it here." She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. She took off the locket and handed it over to me. I placed it around my neck and sat back down at the table. I flipped through Draco's potion book trying to find something for serve headaches. The song changed and my ears perked up. I have heard that song before. I have heard it coming from Philip's room.

"What is this song?" I asked Hermione. "I don't know. I know it's a muggle song. Why?"

"Philip loves this song and I remember him playing this all the time during the summer." I smiled sadly and looked back down at the page I was reading. _Your brother is probably dead and you couldn't save him. Some sister you are._ I shook my head the more and more I wore this locket, the more it made me sick. "I can turn it off." Hermione made movement towards the radio, but I stopped her. "No, I like it." She sat back down and I began to listen to every single word.

Half way through the song Harry and Draco walked back in. Draco looked at the radio and right then knew where he had heard that song from. He walked slowly over to me and took off the locket that was around my neck. He placed it on the table, then took his necklace off and did the same to mine. He placed them both on the table along with the evil locket. He held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Come dance with me." He said it so softly. I took his hand and he led me over to a clear spot. He spins me around and placed his hands on my hips. We began to move to the rhythm of the song and before I could stop myself I was giggling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. We danced slower and slower, soon we were just standing staring into each other's eyes while the song began to end.

"I love you. I always will and always have. I will fight for you till my last breath. I won't let him take you without a fight." He whispered to me kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. "I love you too." He kissed me lightly. I looked over at his shoulder at Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked sad and Harry's face had no emotion at all. Hermione quickly left the tent and Harry just watched her go. Draco had realized Hermione had left and sighed.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione was missing Ron a lot and we had just had a sweet little moment together. That must have made her miss Ron even more. "Don't be, mate. You have to take care of your girlfriend." Harry smiled and left to go after Hermione.

"These tales are lovely." Hermione said flipping another page of the book she got from Dumbledore. I was sitting on the rock next to her dangling my feet below. I glanced up and gave her a smile so she would know I was listening. Harry came rushing out of the tent. He jumped from rock to rock to avoid the gaps between the rocks. He shoved the golden snitch into her hands, I leaned over her shoulder and read, and 'I open at the close'

"I didn't catch this with my hands. I caught it with my mouth."

"Okay, but what does that mean?" I asked as Hermione handed it back to him. "No idea, but I have been thinking. If He is hiding Horcruxes, wouldn't he place them in a place that's close to him?" Harry explained.

"Well yes, but I can only think of Hogwarts and there is no way in hell we can get into Hogwarts. It's far too dangerous." I said closing my book and placing it next to me on the rock. "I want to go back to Godric's Hollow." Harry shocked Hermione and me when he said that. Why on earth would he want to back to where his parents were killed?

"It is where I was born and where my parents were killed. He had to have left some there. I already talked to Draco about it and he thinks it's a great idea." I reached into the back of the book and pulled out two wanted posters. One was with Harry's picture on it and the other one had my picture placed on it.

"Harry, we are both wanted by the most evil wizard in the world right now! Don't you think he knows you are going to go back there to snoop around? We are walking right into his trap." I shoved the posters into his hands and watched him look over his very own wanted poster. He looked somewhat amazed to see his wanted poster, but he had to have known it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Just think about it for a little bit. Hermione, have you found anything interesting in that?" Harry nodded his head towards the small little book in Hermione's hands. She flipped to the beginning of the book and smooth out the pages with her hands. "I keep seeing this symbol."

It was a symbol that was a triangle, a circle, and a thick line. I remember seeing that on Luna's dad necklace. "That was on Mr. Lovegood's necklace." Harry mumbled. "We need to go see him after we go to Godric's Hollow." Harry looked up at me and smiled. "I know you need to see it for yourself. We just need to be on our guards." Hermione shook her head and Harry threw his arms around my neck smiling.

I got up, "We need to go tonight. That way it will be more difficult for us to be spotted."


	16. Chapter 16: Ron's Back

"It's Christmas" I muttered wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck as the wind picked up. Harry walked ahead of us and began looking around for his old house that he was born in. My heart broke for him. This had to be very hard for him. He stopped in front of an old home that looked like no one has been in for years. "This is it. This is where they were killed." Harry rested his hands on the broken fence staring up at his old house.

Draco stepped up next to him and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I know this is hard for you, but your parents would be so proud of you." Harry smiled up at Draco and nodded agreeing with Draco. I looked over at a church and Harry followed my glaze. "Do you think they are in there?" I followed his eyes over to a small cemetery. "Maybe. Do you want to go look?" I asked gently. He walked ahead of me and all three of us followed him into the cemetery.

I stepped around the headstones looking for his parents graves. I paused and spotted something. It was the symbol that was on Mr. Lovegood's neck. I knelt down and Hermione walked over. I brushed off the snow and saw the rest of the symbol. I brushed off the rest of the grave and looked at the name. "Peverell?" I muttered under my breath to Hermione. She looked just as confused as I was. I glanced over and saw that Harry had found his parents' grave. I walked slowly over to him and wrapped my arm around his arm. Harry had silent tears running down his face. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Harry said to all of us. Hermione knelt down in front of the graves and waved her wand over the ground. A wreath formed underneath it the graves. Hermione stood back up and looked nervously over her shoulder. "Someone is watching us."

I looked over my shoulder and saw an old woman dressed in a dark cloak with the hood over her head. "It's Bathilda Bagshot" Harry said wiping the tears off his cheeks. I remember hearing Ron's aunt talk to Harry about her. Bagshot was neighbors of the Dumbledore's. "Harry, wait!" I hissed as he began to walk towards Bathilda. This wasn't a good idea. That might not even be real Bathilda and he was running over to her. The three of us rushed over to Harry, but we were too late. He was already talking to her and she was leading us back to her house.

The house was run down and there were so many books lying around. There were her books. I looked at Draco and he shrugged. Why would she have this many books that she wrote herself? Was she that into herself. Harry waved me over and I walked over while Hermione looked around with Draco. "She wants you to come with us." I nodded and Harry did this little hissy thing. My eyes widen, they were speaking Parseltongue to each other. "Harry, I don't know about this." I whispered as we climbed up the stairs behind her.

Harry grabbed my hand and held it tight. She turned around and lowered her hood. "Um Ms. Bagshot, we have a few questions to ask you if that's alright?" I asked still holding tight to Harry's hand. Something was just not right. I heard something going on downstairs, "ALEX!" It was Draco screaming for me. Then Hermione started screaming for Harry. I looked back at Bagshot and it was like her skin was falling off.

Nagini was curled up at our feet. I grabbed my wand and Nagini flew up wrapping herself around my neck. I screamed and went flying. She was trying to bite my arm. Harry was trying to pull her off of me, but she was way too strong. I knew I would be dead soon, I couldn't breathe. Harry grabbed a brick smashed Nagini in the head. Nagini let go and Harry pulled me up quickly. Harry threw a spell and Nagini dodged it and attacked Harry. "Harry!"

I hissed a spell and Nagini let go. "Duck!" Harry pulled me to the ground and a spell shot over my head. I looked up and saw Draco with Hermione right behind him. Draco was about to help me up when Nagini appeared. Hermione grabbed Harry and Draco's arm, while Draco quickly grabbed the back of my jacket.

I slammed into the snow and groaned. My hat went falling off and all I could see was my hair in front of my face. I blew my hair away from my face and looked around. We were in another forest. Panic sunk in when I didn't see Harry, Hermione, or Draco at all around me.

"Alex!" I stood up and picked up my hat. "Harry?" Harry jumped over a fallen log and I jogged over to him. "There you are! Draco is about to have a fit." Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me towards where the others were waiting. Draco ran over to me and picked me up hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"You're alright! I had lost my grip on you right when we got here." Draco said kissing my forehead over and over again. I lightly pushed him off and noticed he was wearing the Horcrux. I sighed and when he was going to be extremely clingy. "Draco and I will keep watch. Hermione, give me my wand please?" Hermione bit down on her lip nervously and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. It was in two pieces.

"I'm sorry! I tried to repair it when you went to look for Alex, but it just made it worse. A spell rebounded and… I'm so sorry." Harry sighed and gently walked over to her. "It's fine. Just give me your wand. You two go get some sleep." I noticed behind me that the tent was already set up and I was guessing the wards were up too.

How long had I been missing? Now that I thought about it my wand were frozen and my cheeks felt so cold. I walked into the tent and quickly changed. I looked in the mirror and noticed my cheeks along with my nose were bright red. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and fell into the bed.

I was out within seconds.

"_I want her as mine." Voldemort slammed his hands down hard on the oak desk he was sitting behind. Lucius and my father jumped slightly as the sound moved around Lucius' old office. "I know my Lord, but it is like Alex and Draco has disappeared. No one has spotted them and we cannot trace them at all." Lucius' voice was shaking with fear and would not meet Voldemort's eyes. _

"_Alex and Draco are too gifted with magic. Philip as well. We need to think less like they are teenagers and more like extremely power wizards and witch." My father spoke with no emotion at all. It was like he wanted me to be caught. He wanted me to have a horrible life. At least Lucius was showing some sort of fear of losing his son. _

"_Very well." Voldemort dismissed both Lucius and my father. He sat behind his desk staring at something. I took a closer look and could see my wanted poster in his cold boney hands. "You are mine, Alexandra." _

"Alex!" My eyes shot open and I was staring into the brown eyes of Hermione. "Yes?" I sat up and pulled on a sweater that was lying on my bed. "I heard something outside. Come with me." I nodded and stood up. Hermione looked back at me and her jaw dropped a little. "What?"

"You look awful. How are you feeling?" I shrugged, I did feel very weak and sick to my stomach, but that had to be from me staying so long in the snow earlier. She didn't say anything else and I followed her outside. Draco and Harry were talking to Ron. My jaw tighten, how dare he come back after all he said. "Hey"

Hermione picked up his bag that was by his feet and threw it at Ron. "You ass, Ronald Weasley! We haven't seen you in forever and you say 'hey'. Here's my wand, Harry." She whipped around and Harry ducked behind Draco, who stopped Hermione quickly. Ron looked at me and I glared at him. "Are you angry as well?" He snapped. I yanked my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at Ron.

"Draco!" Ron whimpered. Draco sighed and grabbed my wand from my hand. "That doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you!" I screamed running after Ron. Draco grabbed me quickly around the waist stopping me right before I went to hit him. "No, Alex!"

Draco dragged me back into the tent sat me down on our bed. "Why are you this difficult to handle?" He smirked and kissed me. "Well you and Harry seemed to forgive him easily." I said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Well he helped me save Harry's life. Harry saw the sword in the frozen pond and dived in. The Horcrux tried to kill him and it wouldn't let me get near at all. Ron showed up and jumped in saving Harry. Then Ron destroyed the Horcrux. I think you should forgive him." I sighed and nodded. I rubbed the back of my neck and agreed to slowly forgive him.

"Are you alright? You look sickly." He held his hand up to my head to check to see if I had a fever. "Well no fever. How do you feel?"

"Just really weak and sore for some reason." Draco pulled out his potion book and began to look through it. "I'll give you an energy and sleeping potion. It's probably from you staying out so long out in the snow yesterday. I'll go make you some tea." He got up and went to make tea. I climbed underneath the sheets and closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: The Deathly Hallows

Hermione and I were sitting around the fire brainstorming. Draco, Ron, and Harry were inside talking but I knew Ron had extra wands so he was probably giving one to Harry to use. "It doesn't make sense to me." She muttered flipping through the book. "About the symbol?" I asked poking my stick into the fire moving around the firewood. "Yes, it was on the grave stones. It seems like we are seeing it everywhere now." I shrugged, yes she was right about that, but couldn't it have been a trick. What if Voldemort knew we were looking for Horcruxes. He would do anything to get us off his trail.

"I think we should go talk to Mr. Lovegood. He did have the symbol around his neck." I nodded fully agreeing with her. We got up to go talk to the boys when he heard them yelp. When I stepped into the tent, I could clearly smell something burning. "What is going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Draco just smirked a little and shook his head. I knew I would get it out of him later.

"Alex and I have been talking… Well we think we need to go see Mr. Lovegood." Hermione said stuttering a little. "Why? What would he have to say?" Ron asked leaning forward resting his arms on his legs. "Because at the wedding he was wearing the symbol we keep seeing." Hermione said quickly, I could tell she was getting irritated by Ron questioning her plan.

"Let's just pack up camp and get going." Everyone jumped up and began packing up. After an hour went by we were packed and ready to go. We all joined hands and in a blink of an eye I was looking up at a huge crazy house. "Yep, Luna lives here." Draco mumbled. We walked up the steps and Hermione knocked loudly on the door. It took a minute, but soon the front door cracked barely enough to see the person's eyes.

"Mr. Lovegood. We are friends of Luna. We need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Hermione was so polite. If I was her, I would have busted open the door and shoved my wand so hard against his neck.

He opened the door wide and gestured us to follow him towards the living room. He began making us tea and we sat around the fire with the mugs in our hands. "Where's Luna?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "She'll be here shortly." Somehow that seemed like a complete lie, but I just brushed it to the side.

"Mr. Lovegood, we wanted to ask you about the symbol that is around your neck?" Draco asked nodding his head towards the necklace that was hanging over his vest. Mr. Lovegood played with the symbol. "Have you heard of The Tales of the Three Brothers?"

"Yes" Harry was the only one that had no idea what we were talking about. "I can read it." Hermione dug through her bag and pulled out the book. She flipped through a couple of pages and finally found what she was looking for. She smoothed out the page and cleared her throat.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…"

"Mum always said…" Hermione shot him a look and Ron shut up face. She continued to read and as she read I finally understood what the symbols were. The circle was the stone while the triangle was the cloak. Then the line in the middle meant that was the Elder Wand. I looked at Draco, who looked like it finally clicked in his head what this was about. In order to kill Harry, Voldemort needed the Elder Wand and the last known person with the Elder Wand was Dumbledore. My heart sunk, Voldemort must have gotten the wand by now. Harry had the cloak and all we needed was the stone. All these things could help us kill Voldemort. I noticed that Mr. Lovegood was showing the others the symbol.

I glanced around and noticed that no one has been picking up the place. Why wouldn't Luna help her father pick up? He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Before I could stop Draco, "Where is Luna?" Draco must have read my mind, but I had a feeling this would just make matters worse by asking. I grabbed Ron's arm and whispered in his ear, "We need to get out of here now."

"They took her from me." His voice was harsh and his hands tighten around the symbol that was around his neck. I winced when I heard Harry asked the next question. "Who?"

"Voldemort." Before I knew it Death Eaters were busting out the windows trying to get in. Draco pulled me to the ground and we all grabbed each other's hands. We were gone in a blink and I heard Mr. Lovegood scream out.

We landed in some woods. "That bastard!" Ron yelled jumping up from the ground and brushing off his pants. Before, I could say something back; I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped around and my heart stopped. There standing in front of us and very close to Hermione and I were snatchers. "Well aren't you two just gorgeous." Hermione grabbed my arm and stumbled back.

Hermione was the first one to take off and then the rest of us followed. "Snatch them!" The head snatcher screamed. Ron took off to the left with Draco right behind him. Harry to the right. Hermione and myself went straight. I jumped over a log and nearly tripped, but Hermione caught my arm. I whipped around a made a branch fall off the tree hitting one in the head. I lost sight of Hermione and tripped over a root falling down a hill. I groaned and sat up quickly. There was a boom from behind me and I saw Hermione running towards me. She yanked me up from the ground and we ran towards Harry. He tripped and fell to the ground.

"Give me everything! They won't search me" I hissed grabbing things that they threw things at me. Snatchers ran towards us and Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's face. His face began to swell up and took off his glasses putting them in his pocket. Someone grabbed my arm and put me in a head lock. He wrapped his other arm around Hermione's holding us tight. Another two brought over Draco and Ron, while the last one picked up Harry off the ground.

The head snatcher walked over to me and smirked. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, then began to rub my cheek with the back of his hand. "So very gorgeous. I would love to have you for myself."

"Over my dead body." Draco hissed trying to get away from the man that was holding him. "AH! You're Draco Malfoy and this must be Alex Tasso." He paused and looked around at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "And who are these lovely people with you?"

"We just met up with them. I don't even know their names." I said. The head snatcher looked at me and smirked. "Let's take them to Malfoy Manor then." My heart stopped. Draco and I were good as dead now.


	18. Chapter 18:Dobby's Dead

"Get a move on then." I was shoved and thrown to the ground. "Oi! Watch it! We don't want the little princess damaged." Scabior said smirking and brushing my hair back. I had found out his name after all the bitching his little crew members made. "Watch it! My father will hear about this!" Draco hissed trying to fight his way towards me. Scabior rolled his eyes and picked me up. I could see the Malfoy Manor in the distance and the closer we got… The more my heart began to beat. What would they do to us? Draco and I had broken so many rules. Would they kill us or just give us to Voldemort?

Before I knew it, we were at the gate and Bellatrix was walking towards us with a smile on her face. "These two belong to you and I believe this one…" They pushed Harry's head against the gate and the look on Bellatrix's face knew it was Harry.

We were dragged into the Manor. Lucius saw Draco and he half smiled. "Let go of my son!" Draco was let go and walk towards his father and mother. "Draco, dear, what did they do to you? You look filthy and so sickly." Narcissa said brushing his hair back and kissing his cheek.

"We didn't do anything. We found them like this. What shall I do with this beauty?" Scabior said holding tight onto my arm like I would take off running. Well, I would. So, he wasn't completely dumb. "Get her mother, Narcissa." Narcissa left the room and returned with my mother.

"Alex! Let go of my daughter!" She pulled me away from Scabior and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank Merlin, you are alright!" I didn't realize how dirty I was still I glanced in the hall mirror. My face was all cut up from running through the forest and I had a giant bruise forming on my cheek.

"They were found with these three. They claim they don't know them." Scabior said smirking pushing Harry towards Bellatrix. She looked over his face and I knew she knew who he was, but she had to make sure. If they called Voldemort and it was Harry… He would kill them all. "We don't. We ran into them while we were traveling and they helped us find some food." I came up with a quick lie and everyone seemed to believe me, but Bellatrix.

"Draco, come here please." Draco glanced over at me and my heart stopped. Would he tell her it was Harry to protect us? Or would he lie? Draco knelt down in front of Harry and looked over his face. "We found him like this." Draco muttered to his Aunt. She didn't believe him.

"Is it him?"

"I can't tell." Draco was staring at Harry right in the face and looked to be trying to give Harry a message. "If we call him and it's not him… He'll kill all of us." He nodded and continued to stare at Harry. Bellatrix looked past Draco and her eyes landing on one of Scabior's crew, who was holding the Gryffindor sword.

"Where did you get that?" She jumped up and began walking towards him. She snatched the sword from him and looked at it. "We find it on her." He nodded his head towards Hermione. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the neck and began muttering to her.

"Put the boys up and we are going to have a girl talk." Narcissa grabbed Ron and Harry taking them away. The rest of us followed Bellatrix, who was dragging Hermione behind her. Draco grabbed my arm slowing me down. "Don't do anything rash." He hissed.

"I can't promise that." I pulled out of his grasp and rush into where Bellatrix was already torturing her. Hermione's screams were eating away. She was twitching on the ground and Bellatrix just screaming asking her where she gotten the sword.

Finally I caught on, she thought Hermione how broken in and stolen something from her vault. I ran forward before Draco could stop me. "I took it!" Bellatrix stopped and looked at me.

"I always knew you were no good." Before she could point her wand at me, I had her flying off of Hermione and slamming into the wall behind her. I rush forward and pulled Hermione to her feet. Bellatrix hit me with a spell causing me to fly into the wall.

Draco rushed towards me and helped me up. I couldn't breathe; the whole world around me was spinning. "It's Harry Potter. All bright and new again." Before I knew was happening there was a full battle in the room. Dobby had showed up and almost killed Bellatrix.

Everything was a blur. All I could hear was a buzz in my ears and the next thing I knew I was on a beach. I saw Draco muttering my name over and over, but couldn't hear a world he was saying. He looked over his shoulder and his face went pale. I glanced around him and saw Dobby laying on the ground with a dagger sticking out of his chest.

Draco looked down at the ground and I saw the sand by his leg was wet from Draco's tears. Not only had Draco lost a house elf. He lost a friend. A very good friend that had watched over him when his parents wouldn't, he had a right to weep for a friend that gave his life to save us. I wish I could hug Draco or even speak. I was completely numb and couldn't do a thing, but try to stay awake.

My hearing finally came back and Draco was still crying, but his attention was back on me. "Alex, speak! Move, do something!" Ron rushed over to Draco and wrapped his arm around Draco. Hermione crawled over and felt my head.

"Bellatrix hit her with something dark." I was going in and out now. "She's not breathing normally." Draco said with panic dropping off of every word he said.

"Take her inside and I'll help Harry." Luna Lovegood stood behind the others and before I could figure out how she got there. I passed out in Draco's arms.


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking In

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned and closed my eyes again. "Draco, she's awake!" I looked to my left to see Hermione holding my hand. Draco, Ron, and Harry jogged into the room. Draco quickly hugged me and sat down on the end of the bed. "How long have I been out?" Hermione helped me up and sat on the bed.

"About two hours. Draco had to cure you. I had no idea what she hit you with." She handed me a glass of water and I drank it down. "She hit you with her famous spell." Bellatrix had invited an awful spell while she was in prison. It makes it where you go completely numb and you die slowly. I should have known that what was happening to me.

"Should have known. So, what is the next plan?" They all glanced at one another and then Harry stepped forward. "We talked to a goblin. And he can get us into Bellatrix's vault."

I remember seeing Bellatrix talking to a goblin while she was torturing Hermione, but I was only half paying attention. My main focus was on how I was going to save Hermione. "That's not going to happen. Bellatrix has surely warned them not to let me or Draco into her vault… Even our parents have done that. They think since we are on the run, we'll go for the money." The only thing our parents were more concern with is their money. Without their money, they thought they weren't worth shit.

"They even closed down ours during the summer after sixth year." Draco explained. "We also found out You-Know-Who is looking for the Elder Wand. And if he gets it, there will be no stopping him." Harry said pulling up a chair to my bed and sitting down. They began talking about how I should dress up as Bellatrix and try to get into her vault.

"That's not going to work." I remember going into her vault and watched her disable the charms she set up for protection. I couldn't be dressed up. I needed to get Hermione and Ron in… If they weren't dressed up the goblins would never let them in. They would know who they were in a matter of seconds. They would let Draco and myself in no problem, even if she told them to not us in… She was with us, so they would let us in.

"And why not?" Ron asked. "Because I know how to disable the charms she set up."

"But you just said they wouldn't let you or Draco in." Harry said. I looked at Hermione's face and I think she was slowly catching on to what I was saying. Draco knew where I was going with this and that giant smirk on his face thought it was brilliant.

"Harry and the goblin can be under the Harry's cloak. But goblins aren't going to let you and Ron in. If Hermione dressed up as Bellatrix and Ron as someone else, then Draco and I could get in. Bellatrix froze our accounts, so we couldn't walk in ourselves to get money, but if 'Bellatrix' is with us… They will let us in without a second thought." Harry grinned and patted me on the back.

"Watch out, Hermione." Ron mumbled laughing. She shot him a look and stormed out of my room. Ron and Harry left to help Hermione get ready. Draco got dressed up in a button up dark green shirt with a black tie. I walked into the bathroom and changed into a purple dressed with some heels. When I walked out Draco was gone and so was out bag.

I walked out into the kitchen area and my heart stopped when I saw Bellatrix standing there. "Pretty good, eh Alex?" Ron said coming out of another room looking like one of Bellatrix's guards that followed her around everywhere.

"Yeah, you scared me. Where are Draco and Harry?" I asked when I noticed they weren't sitting around the kitchen table. Hermione nodded out the window and my heart stopped. Draco was knelt in front of Dobby's grave. He wasn't crying, but he looked so sad. Harry was sitting on a rock nearby and was talking to Draco.

"We better get a move on." Ron said walking towards the door. Hermione and I followed him. Hermione walked ahead of us and I noticed how hard she was having walking. I sighed, I could run in my heels and this girl could barely walk two feet without tripping.

I was in a daze; I didn't know how we were going to pull this off. The goblin walked up and we all grabbed hands. When I opened my eyes, we were in an alley way. "Ms. Lestrange." A passing Death Eater said nodding his head in Hermione's direction.

"Hello" She said all bubbly. I grabbed her arm, "Have you never seen a sick witch before? Get a move on." The Death Eater took off and I dragged Hermione towards the others. "Are you really that stupid? You are Bellatrix! The most fear witch ever. She doesn't say 'hello' nicely!" I hissed holding her tightly around her upper arm. Draco pulled me off of her and Ron began to stand up for her. Before I could reply, Hermione said I was right.

We stood in the alleyway a long time. We were sizing up the giant bank. My heart was pounding in my chest. Goblin's weren't stupid, how the hell were we going to pull this off. "Let Alex and I do all the talking. I know my Aunt." Draco said looking back at the group. They nodded and the goblin gave a little smirk. That goblin was up to something. Harry had promised him the sword if he got us in, but I had a feeling that goblin wasn't going to keep his word.

"Alright, let's go." Harry picked up the goblin on his back and Ron tossed the cloak over them. They disappeared and Draco began walking. I took a deep breath and ready myself. This wasn't going to turn out very good.


	20. Chapter 20: Freeing the Dragon

Hermione tripped the second we stepped in. Ron had to catch her quickly and I couldn't make myself turn to make sure she was okay. She stood next to me and winced. "How do you walk in heels all the time?" She whispered. "Watch how I move." I began walking and I didn't hear Hermione trip anymore. I sighed, well that was one thing down.

I reached the large desk and one of the goblins looked down at me. "We need to gain entrance into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." I spoke with complete confidence. I was Alexandra Tasso and I was kind of a big deal! "I need to see her wand." The goblin nodded his head over my shoulder and held his hand out.

"Don't you know who my Aunt is? She does not need to give you her wand. This is an outrage." Draco hissed stepping up and lightly pushing me to the side. The goblin again shook his head and held his hand out again. "Alex, what do I do?" Hermione whispered as the goblin stared her down.

"Remember who you are supposed to be." I whispered back.

"Out of the way, Draco!" Hermione pushed Draco out of the way and stood right under the goblin's nose. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange! I want in my vault right now!" I was proud of Hermione. The goblin actually took a step back and left quickly to get another goblin. An older goblin stepped up and looked down at Hermione.

"Ms. Lestrange, what an honor it is. How may I help you?"

"I want to get into my vault and that other filthy goblin will not let me!" She screamed and for a second I was actually thinking that Bellatrix was standing in front of us. The goblin, then again asked her for her wand. Hermione glanced over at me and I did a quick nod to let her know to keep going. "Harry, do something." I whispered knowing that Harry was standing next to me. I felt movement beside me and then noticed something behind the goblin's head.

It was the tip of Harry's wand. "Of course, Ms. Lestrange. I will take you right now." Whatever Harry did, I made a mental note to give him a hug for it later. The goblin grabbed a set of keys and told us to follow him. He led us over to a cart and we all climbed in.

We took off and were heading towards the area where her vault was when we ran under a waterfall. Hermione gasped and I looked behind me. She looked just like herself and so did Ron. Shit, I forgot about that. An alarm went off, "What is happening Griphook?" Harry screamed, so that's what his name was. Before I knew what was happening, I was falling and the ground was getting closer. I screamed and Draco somehow managed to grab me around the waist. He pointed his wand at the ground and we stopped right before we hit the ground.

"Good job" I whispered as he helped me off the ground. "That is a anti-thief waterfall isn't it? It washes away any charms or anything." I asked walking towards Griphook. He did a little nod and looked up at me. "How is it you know so much about everything?"

"I read" I hissed glaring at him. I didn't trust him, he was going to betray us. I just knew it. "What are you doing down here? Thieves!" Ron quickly said a spell and the goblin went back to being clueless. We walked around the corner and I gasped. "A dragon!" Draco yelled stepping back quickly and looking at Griphook. Griphook leaned down and picked up two bells. "They have been train that these cause pain." Griphook handed one to Ron and they began shaking them. I noticed the poor dragon had chain around its neck and was bleeding bad.

"That's horrible" Hermione and I both said at the same time. Draco grabbed my hand and held me tight. "That poor thing." I said as I witness Griphook slam the other goblin's hand on the wall. The vault door slowly opened and we stepped in. There was gold and silver everywhere. Ron looked shocked while Hermione didn't even seem faze by it. Draco and I's vaults looked just like this, so it was like being in our own vaults.

"Harry, do you feel it?" Harry was walking further towards the back of the vault. He stopped and pointed up on top of the black bookcase. "There" Harry shouted. Hermione backed up and knocked over a gold block. It landed on the ground and exploded into many others. Ron jumped back and knocked over a silver plate. Soon the whole vault was filling up with gold and silver.

"The sword!" Hermione pulled it out of her bag and tossed it to him. Bellatrix's belongings began rising up and now was up to our waists. It was getting higher and higher. I felt like it was slowly eating us alive. "Stop moving!" Draco hissed pulling Ron to stop moving. We sat and waited. We couldn't see Harry at all. Suddenly he jumped out with the cup hanging off the sword. He fell and Griphook grabbed the cup.

"We had a deal, Griphook!" Harry yelled each out for the cup. "The sword for the cup." Harry handed him the sword and Griphook tossed the cup to Hermione. "I said I would help you get in. I said nothing about getting you out!" He grabbed the other goblin's hand slamming it up on the wall. The vault opened and we all spilled out. I jumped up and rushed over to the edge.

"Well at least we still have him." Ron said pointing to the other goblin. The dragon saw the goblin and the poor little thing did have a chance to escape the dragon's fire. The guards began to shoot spells our way. Hermione grabbed me pulling me behind a wall.

"Well we can't just stand here." She yelled over the sound of the spells being thrown at us. "You two are the brilliant ones!" Draco yelled back shielding his face as a stone wall shattered beside him. "I have a plan, but it's mad!" Hermione yelled. She looked at me and then the dragon. I smirked, I like how she thinks. Not only do we free a dragon, but we get out of here alive too.

She yelled a spell causing the gate to break. Hermione got a running start and jumped on the back of the dragon. I followed her lead and climbed on right in front of her. I looked back at the boys to see them just staring at us.

"Come on!" I yelled. Draco was the first on to jump on and wrapped one arm around my waist. Then Harry and Ron jumped on. I released the dragon and the dragon began to climb up the stone walls around us. It was hard to hold onto a dragon that was jumping from rock to rock.

"Shield your eyes!" Draco yelled right before the dragon smashed through the wall. Glass broke and I head goblin's yelling for the guards. I kept my eyes closed knowing that the dragon was about to smash through another wall to get out.


	21. Chapter 21: Aberforth Dumbledore

"When should we jump?" Hermione yelled over the wind whipping around us. I actually didn't want to get off; the ride was so relaxing and fun. How many people can say they flew on the back of a dragon? Not much, I will tell you that! "Now!" Harry yelled. I quickly let go and dropped quickly into the water below. I began to panic because I was having a hard time getting to the surface because of my clothes.

Images flashed before my eyes. Voldemort knew what we were doing. I jerked my head back as a shooting pain went through me. He was angry; he knew Draco and I were helping Harry. Any time I got even near the surface another pain would shoot through me.

_Alexandra_

Another pain shot through me.

_Come back to me._

I cleared my head and the voices stopped. I rushed to the surface and gasped for air. I began swimming towards the others. Draco helped me up before I could tell the others what I saw, Harry began telling them. "He knows. He knows what we are looking for."

"You had the same vision?" I asked pulling out a blanket from my dragon hid purse wrapping it around my shoulders. Hermione began handing Ron and Harry some dry clothes. "Yes, I thought you could block him out!" Harry said pulling off his white shirt and putting on the dry on. I pulled out a black shirt and dark green sweater for Draco. He began changing and Ron just sort of stared at him.

"I can. I just choose not to sometimes. Ron, what are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Draco, when did you get muscles?" Draco rolled his eyes and pulled on his sweater. "I have been working out lately." Draco looked down at me and winked. He knew that I knew why he was working out more. He wanted to be strong enough to protect me. All summer, all he did was work out in his free time.

"I think I know where the next Horcrux is." Harry said as he changed his pants. "Well where is it?" Hermione asked as she pulled out some dry clothes for herself. He paused and looked around at us. The look on his face clearly showed that it was in a place that we shouldn't be going to. "Hogwarts"

Yep, I was right. I wasn't scared about going. I knew Philip was there. At least, I thought he was. I had only heard from him once. I touched the bracelet around my wrist. Maybe it was broken. I looked up at Draco and saw that his necklace was glowing. I sighed; I hated how it glowed every time my emotions changed.

"Harry, you can't be serious? Snape is headmaster now. That's suicide and besides how are we going to get in?" Hermione asked.

"We have to, Hermione. I have a feeling that it has to do something with Ravenclaw."

"We can go to Hogsmeade and use a secret passage way to get into Hogwarts easy." Ron pulled on his jacket and tucked his wand into his pocket. Draco grabbed my towel and held it up, so I could change behind it.

"Oh alright." Hermione sighed. I quickly changed into jeans and a green sweater. I picked up my jean jacket and put it on. I held up Hermione's towel and she quickly changed.

We landed in Hogsmeade, it was dark and no one seemed to be around. I was about to speak when I loud alarm sounded. "Potter!" A voice screamed in the distance. Hermione looked at us, she knew she was right. Draco grabbed my hand and we took off running. We dived behind a table that was covered. I held my knees up to my chest. I was on the corner, if my legs so much of slip that would see my shoes in no time. I pulled out my wand, I was ready.

I heard sheets being whipped off different things. They were getting closer and closer to us. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my head. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Another alarm went off in the distance and whoever was looking for us took off running in that direction. "Come on!" Draco pulled me up and we took off down an alley way. We past a door and it slowly opened. "Potter! In here!" Harry ran into the open door followed by Draco. Ron ran in and stopped staring up at the man.

"Move!" I hissed shoving him inside, so Hermione and I could get in. Once I got in and got a look at the man I saw why Ron froze. He looked just like Dumbledore. We were lead into a room. It had a large painting of a girl on the wall and what looked like a broken mirror.

"Did you see him?" Hermione whispered. "Yeah, he looked just like Dumbledore." Ron said shoving his pockets into his pockets. I walked over to the mirror and saw Harry's dirty sweaty face in it. "Uh, Harry." Draco walked over to me, "Harry, why can I see you in this?"

Harry glanced back down at whatever he was holding and then back up at us. It was a piece of glass; he was always looking into it and muttering it himself. The man walked back in with a tray of food and butterbeer. I picked up a piece of bread and ate it quickly. I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore. Dumbledore's brother." Draco said as I handed him a butterbeer. "I bet Dumbledore didn't tell you he had a brother, did he?" There was something about Aberforth. He seemed so bitter. Right, when Draco when mention who he was… His face tensed up. I wondered what happened between the both of them. None of us answered. The only reason I knew Dumbledore had a brother is because of what Harry was told at the wedding.

"Dumbledore was a very private man. I don't hold that against him." I spoke up; no one else did, so I thought it needed to be addressed

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. We need to get into Hogwarts tonight, to finish what Dumbledore asked us to do." Harry sounded just as bitter as Aberforth. This wasn't going to end nicely.

"He told me of your mission. If you think you can finish it, you're wrong. Beside, you cannot get into Hogwarts. It is not what it used to be. You and Tasso will die the second you step through the gate."

"I'm good as dead anyways." I muttered. Aberforth looked at me and then back at Harry. "I am not giving up. Even though you have." Harry said coldly. Aberforth looked up at the picture of the girl, "You know what to do"

The girl in the picture nodded and walked away. "That's your sister, Ariana, isn't it?" Hermione asked as the image of the girl disappeared. Aberforth looked at Hermione and then left the room. "I'm taking that as a yes." Ron muttered.

"He sent Dobby to save us, didn't he?" Draco said weakly looking up at the broken mirror. I rubbed his arm.

"For someone who has saved us twice… I don't think he's given up." Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry nodded. I glanced back up at the painting and saw that Ariana was coming back, but she wasn't coming back alone. She had someone following her. I squinted trying to get a better look at who she was bringing back.

The painting opened, "Neville?"

Neville Longbottom pushed open the painting more. Neville looked like he had grown up. He didn't look like the same geeky Neville I have known for seven years. "So, it's true that Tasso and Malfoy are helping us. We need all the help we can get." Neville smiled at me.


	22. Chapter 22: Back at Hogwarts

"Hogwarts isn't the same. It's run by the Carrows. It's a brother and a sister. They have been teaching us Dark Arts. I got this on my face from refusing to perform the Cruico curse on a lot of first years." Neville explained as he helped me climb into the tunnel.

"They are an awful pair. Draco and I are well aware of how nasty they can be." I asked helping Ron jump in. Once everyone had climb into the tunnel, we began to follow Neville down the tunnel. "Oh right! Alex, your brother has been helping us out a bit. He really misses you. He's always talking about you and always looking at a picture of you and him during Christmas. Oh! And Blaise and Daphne have been helping as well." I looked at Draco and smiled. I saw the necklace underneath his shirt glow pink. My brother was alive. Blaise and Daphne were actually helping out.

"What about the other passageways?" Harry asked.

"There isn't any left. Snape had them closed. Aberforth just created this at the beginning of the school year. He is a great bloke. Horrible cook, though." Neville said chuckling. Draco was about to bit into a piece of bread when Neville said that. He frowned and tossed it to the ground.

"So, the DA has been up and running again?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I started it up once the Carrows began… well… being medieval. Ginny and Luna helped. Ginny actually broke into headmaster's office to try and steal the Gryffindor sword. You would have been proud of her, Harry." I have never seen Neville this sure of himself ever. He actually had a back bone now. I was walking beside him and every now and then he was look down at me with a giant grin.

"Lupin and other members of the Order have been helping a lot."

"Great job, Neville." Hermione said smiling. He turned around and smiled back at him. "For the longest time, we all thought all of you were dead, but then Philip got ahold of Alex… The lot ought to be excited to see you." He stopped short and turned around. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He made us stand back a bit and then opened a door.

"Got you lot a surprise!"

"It better not be Aberforth's cooking. He's awful." I remember that Irish accent from anywhere. That was Seamus Finnigan. Neville shrug his shoulders and lightly nudged Harry and me forward. "Harry!" Seamus jumped up and everyone that was sitting around began clapping and cheering.

Harry and I climbed down a latter. I looked around hoping I was going to see my brother's face, but he wasn't anywhere around. "Alex?" Everyone began to move aside and there he was. He had just walked into the room and had napkin of some sort of food in his hands. He dropped it and dashed towards me.

He picked me up and spun me around. He held me so tight I was beginning to have problem breathing. "Phil, I can't breathe!" He let go of me and began kissing my forehead. "Shut up, I haven't bloody seen you in forever." He pulled back and held me at arm's length. He had a large scar on his forehead and his cheek.

"You look awful" He whispered brushing a piece of hair off my face. "You look pretty bad too."

"Do I not get a hello?" Draco asked holding out his arms. Philip back away from me and hugged Draco. "Sorry about that, mate. She is my sister." Philip said smiling and patting him on the shoulder. I heard the doors open and before I could look to see who it was. I was grabbed, "ALEX!"

I knew that scream. "Daph!" She let go of me and I saw that Blaise was talking to Draco. Blaise saw that Daphne had finally let go of me and jogged over to me hugging me tight. "Thank God! You know she is difficult to handle while she crying because her best friend is missing."

"I missed you, Blaise" He grinned. The doors opened again and this time Ginny jogged into the room. She froze when she saw Harry. Harry grinned back and Ron waved, but she didn't pay any attention to him. Ron began to mutter something to Hermione and she shook her head. I was guessing he was complaining about Ginny and Harry.

"Snape knows. He knows Harry and Alex have been spotted in Hogsmeade. He's called everyone to the Great Hall." Ginny spoke fast. She was breathing heavily and looked like she had run all the way here. "Alright… Well, we know a way we can defeat You-Know-Who. But we need to find all these objects and destroy them to destroy him." Harry stuttered looking around at the group of the DA staring at us.

"Well?" Neville asked.

"We know one is in Hogwarts… We think it has to do with the Ravenclaw house." I asked stepping up to help out Harry. "What is it?" Seamus asked.

"We don't know. I know it's not to go on." The looks on all of the DA members faces were starting to scare me. They thought we knew what the hell we were doing. And now they realize we have no clue.

"I wonder if it's the diadem." Luna said. I looked at her and saw Cho Chang was staring at her like she was crazy. "No one alive has seen it."

"What is the Diadem?" Draco asked stepping up from behind Blaise. "It's a crown sort of thing. It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, but no one alive today has seen it." I sighed, that wasn't helping at all. Well, at least we know what it was now.

"Alright, well that's settled. Now what are we going to do about Snape?" I asked the group. If he was calling a meeting, this was going to be the perfect time to scare him senseless. I looked at Harry and it clicked. Snape would go insane if he knew that Harry and I had actually gotten into Hogwarts unspotted.

"Daph, mind if I borrow a robe?" She grinned and nodded.

"Harry and I are going to this meeting. We'll blend in with the crowd, and then at the right moment we'll walk out. Neville, have the Order outside of the Great Hall?" He nodded and ran over to a make shift radio. Someone stepped forward and handed Harry a Gryffindor robe. Daphne walked over to me and handed me a Slytherin robe.


	23. Chapter 23: Securing the Castle

I was standing between Daphne and Blaise. I had my head focus on the ground and Blaise made sure he covered me, so no Slytherin would see it was me. We were standing in lines in the Great Hall. I felt sick, Snape had turn Hogwarts into a prison. I glanced around at all the faces and saw the sadness written on each one even some of the Slytherins. Most of the Slytherin's looked smug though.

"I have called you all here. As you must have heard that Harry Potter and Alexandra Tasso were spotted in Hogsmeade." Snape spoke like a robot. Gasps and mutters broke out within each house. I glanced up and Blaise pushed my head down. "Silence! I must warn that if anyone knows the whereabouts of Potter and Tasso will also be treated like just like them. If you are hiding them, you will be treated as the enemy. If anyone knows where they are, step forward now." Right as Snape said that I glanced over at the Gryffindors and saw Harry give me the go.

Harry and I stepped forward. "The security isn't doing their job very well." I hissed. Snape looked shocked to see me and Harry standing in front of him. The Great Hall doors opened. Hermione, Ron, the Order, Philip and Draco were standing there with their wands out ready for a fight. "You are by far the most pathetic headmaster in the history of Hogwarts." I yelled. I was angry, how dare he stand there and act as if he did nothing wrong.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Why don't you tell them how you looked him in the eyes and murdered him! A man that trusted you!" Harry began to step forward and I yanked him back. Snape looked at me, "I trusted you! Draco trusted you! Everyone trusted you and how did you repay them! You are nothing more than a coward!" He pulled out his wand. Harry and I quickly got ours out.

Professor McGonagall pushed Harry and I behind her then pointed her wand right at Snape. Snape looked shocked at first, but then he threw at spell right at McGonagall. They began to have a full out duel with Harry and me just stood there shocked. Snape disapprated. "Coward!" McGonagall yelled, everyone began to cheer for McGonagall. The Carrows were knocked out on the ground.

"That is what you deserve." I hissed nudging one with my foot. I took off my robe and Harry did the same. Harry grunted and fell to the ground. I rushed to his side and felt a sharp pain through my head. I grabbed my head and fell to my knees.

"What is wrong?" McGonagall placed her hand on my shoulder and knelt down in front of Harry. A scream was heard bouncing off the walls of the Great Hall. I stood up and Harry rushed around looking for the source of the screaming. There was a girl with her hands over her ears, I was about to kneel down in front of her when another girl began screaming.

She stopped screaming and I finally understood why they were yelling.

"_Alexandra Tasso and Harry Potter is what I want. I will not destroy Hogwarts if you bring them to me. Bring them to me and I shall spare everyone." _ Voldemort's voice echoed around the Great Hall, but I knew it was all in our heads. That's how he worked, he got into your head.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Grab them!" Pansy Parkinson yelled stepping out and pointing at me then at Harry. Ginny stood in front of Harry while Blaise stood in front of me. "If anyone is going to touch Harry or Alex, they are going to have to go through me." Blaise hissed at the Slytherins. No one made a move towards us. "Mr. Filch, take Miss. Parkinson and the other Slytherins down to the dungeons. Everyone else back to your common rooms!" Mr. Filch began to lead the Slytherins out of the Great Hall while the other houses began to whisper to each other.

"Potter, what do you need?" McGonagall asked. I rushed over to the pair. "Time." We both said at the same time. She nodded, "I will secure the castle." Harry and I began to move when McGonagall's voice stopped us both.

"Nice to see both of you." I gave her a smile and rushed over to Draco. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. I noticed how badly he was shaking and how clammy his hands were. Philip ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Alright, we need to find that Diadem." Harry said as we rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Ron and I thought about something. Actually, it was all Ron's idea. It really is quite brilliant." Hermione said out of breath looking up at Ron. Harry nodded, "Alright, here take this, so you can find me." Ron took it from Harry and they took off.

"Harry, why don't Alex and I go help McGonagall secure the castle?" Draco said loudly as people began to push past us to get up the stairs. "Brilliant! How about we meet back here in an hour or so?" We both nodded and Harry dashed up the stairs. Luna shoved past me and began to scare Harry's name. I saw McGonagall walking out of the Great Hall and I ran over to her.

"Professor, what can I do to help?" I asked.

"Find Longbottom and Finnigan for me. Draco, you stay with me." I nodded and took off running. I didn't have to run for when I bumped into Philip talking to a group of people on what they needed to do. I grabbed Neville and Seamus dragging them towards McGonagall. Draco held up his hand and I stopped. McGonagall waved her wand and said a spell. My jaw dropped as the statues began to come to life and jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hogwarts is in danger! Protect us! Protect the castle!" The statues began to move. "Bloody hell" Seamus breathed beside me. I nodded, and McGonagall rushed her way towards us. "You three, I want you to blow up the bridge. You two are very good at that, but I need Alexandra to babysit." I chuckled and Seamus actually looked excited.

"So you want us to blow it up? Like boom!" Neville said making an explosion with his hands.

"Boom!" McGonagall yelled patting Neville on the shoulder. "Draco, I need your help. I assure Neville will take your girlfriend." McGonagall walked away and over to Mrs. Weasley. Draco looked down at me and sighed. He looked up at Neville, "If she dies, I will break your neck with my bare hands then bring you back to life, so her brother may do the same. Got me?" Neville gulped and nodded. Draco leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"You can snog her later. Come on!" Seamus grabbed my arm yanking me away from Draco. Neville began to follow us then stopped. "Draco, don't worry. I'll take good care of her. Besides you're a lot nicer to me when she's around." Draco chuckled and patted Neville on the shoulder. Neville gave him and smiled quickly catching up to Seamus, who was still dragging me along with him.

I stared back at Draco, who watched me sadly as I left. My necklace began to glow underneath my sweater. I pulled it out and saw it was glowing yellow. He was nervous. That made me even more nervous about doing this mission.

"I'll climb underneath. You two stay above." Seamus climbed over the edged and disappeared under the bridge. Neville leaned over the edge and began to give Seamus directions. I sighed, and pulled my wand out. I saw that they were putting up a protection charm. A powerful one.

"That isn't going to hold up." I muttered.

"What makes you think that?" Neville asked looking up at me.

I sighed, "Because Voldemort has the most powerful wand in the world in his hands right now."

I saw Neville look up at the protection charm nervously and then Seamus yelled up asking Neville a question.

"Harry, hurry up." I whispered to myself.


	24. Chapter 24: Shrieking Shack

"Neville, maybe we should head back." I said. We were standing at the end of the bridge waiting for something. I didn't know what, but Neville was defiantly waiting for something. His face was tensed like he was thinking hard. "No"

"What are we waiting for?" My knuckles were white from gripping my wand so hard. "I want to prove to you that charm will hold up. These people love Hogwarts, that charm is full of love which makes it powerful." I was seeing how much Neville really changed. I hated to admit it, but it was somewhat attractive.

"Neville, this is too dangerous. Let's go find Seamus and…" I stopped when I heard screaming. I took a step forward and saw a bunch of Death Eaters running our way. My heart stopped, I was really hoping that charm was going to hold up. The closer they got, the scarier I got. They were only a few feet from us when I saw three Death Eaters disappeared. Bloody hell, the charm worked.

"Ya, you and whose army!" Neville screamed. I smiled, "Come on! Go on home!"

Neville and I began jumping up and down. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. I gave him a high five. He hugged me again and froze. I let go of him, but he kept holding on. I turned around a little and looked up. I gasped, the protection charm was failing. It looked like it was on fire and pieces were falling apart.

"We need to go." I whispered. He shook his head, "We can bring this bridge down faster than Seamus. Plus, we can get all these Death Eaters on here. Do you trust me?"

"I hope you remember what Draco said." He chuckled and nodded. I looked at the Death Eaters, who just seemed to be waiting to charge at us. Scabior was standing in the front. I locked eyes with me and I tensed up. Neville looked down at me and followed where I was staring. Scabior licked his lips and mouthed, 'you're mine'. He took a step forward and when he didn't turn into dust. He smirked and looked at the others behind him.

He let out a warrior cry out and they began to charge towards us. I took a step back with Neville still holding onto me. "Neville?" I whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"Time to run." I yelled, Neville nodded quickly and we took off running. Neville kept a strange grip on my arm and I kept turning around quickly shooting spells at them. Neville turned around and said the spell that was going to make this bridge drop. I saw Ginny and Draco at the end of the bridge, "Run!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw the bridge collapsing with Death Eaters falling to their deaths.

We were almost at the end when I felt the ground beneath me disappeared. I screamed and began falling. I tried grabbing hold of anything, but kept losing my grip. I felt someone grab me by the back of my jacket. I grunted, and glanced up. "Gotcha." Neville said out breath.

"Thanks for that." I said as I looked down at my daggling feet. "Neville! Alex! Are you okay?" I glanced up and saw Draco leaning over the edge.

"Yeah, get me up!" I screamed. Neville swung me a little bit and I was able to grab onto the rock underneath him. Draco pulled up Neville and then Ginny helped me up. "Have I mentioned I hated Death Eaters?" I breathed jumping Draco's arms. I looked at Neville; he had a huge cut on his head.

"Come on, we need to go meet Harry." Draco grabbed my hand and we ran all the way back into Hogwarts.

"Draco! Bloody hell, Alex! What happened to you?" Harry asked grabbing me by the shoulders. "Neville and I just made a bridge explode. Isn't that right, Neville?" I said patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah! I feel like I can spit fire!" He ran off and that left the three of us alone.

"Did you find it?" Draco asked. "No, but I know where it is. Ginny!" Harry pushed past me and rushed over to Ginny. They locked lips and whispered something to each other. I looked at Draco, who grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Harry finally let go of Ginny and we ran off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran up the stairs. "Room of Requirements." Harry yelled over his shoulder. We finally got the floor and were running down the hallway when the wall exploded. I screamed and ducked. Draco grabbed me by my waist and pretty much picked me up running.

He placed me down and I looked up. We were in front of the Room of Requirements. "Well Harry, tell us what we need." Harry stepped forward and we stepped back. Harry closed his eyes and soon a door appeared on the wall that was just once bare. Harry walked forward and we followed.

"Where do we start looking?" I muttered to Harry glanced around the room that was all too familiar to me. Draco and I had spent all last year in here mending that bloody cabinet. I saw it off in the distance covered in a sheet. Harry had walked off muttering something about feeling it. I walked closer to the cabinet and glared at it. I wish it would burst into flames.

"Harry?" I looked back at Draco, who had his wand out and pointing to someone. Harry glanced up and closed a box pulling out his wand. I walked over with my wand out and my heart sunk. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there with their wands pointing at us.

"Draco, the Dark Lord wants them. We have to take them. He'll go easy on Alex." Goyle stepped towards me and Draco yanked me back towards him. "Over my dead body." Draco hissed stepping in front of me.

"That can be arranged." Crabbe hissed. Crabbe's eyes widen and I turned around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Crabbe while Ron had his on Goyle. Harry had his wand pointed to the ground and Draco held me close. In a blink of an eye, there was a full out wand fight. A spell hit me on the shoulder knocking me to the ground.

"That's my girlfriend!" Ron took off after Crabbe and Goyle. Draco ran after Ron and I jumped up running after them. I was pushed to the ground and glanced up to see Draco on top of me. I saw fire, "Bloody Crabbe set the place on fire!" I heard Ron's voice in the distance.

The fire began to take over the room. I looked at Crabbe to see him trying to put out the fire. I rushed over to him knocking his wand out of his hands. I pulled out my wand and began trying to put out the flames. "Alex!" Draco grabbed me and held me close to him. We were trapped like rats.

I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione flying around on broomsticks. "Draco!" Draco glanced up and Harry had his hand out. Draco grabbed it and Harry pulled him up on his broomstick. They took off and I saw Ron pulling Goyle up on his broomstick. A flame shot up beside me and I backed away. I couldn't find Hermione anywhere, so I did the only thing I could do. I ran for it.

Flames were shooting up all around me and I kept dodging them. I stopped, where was Crabbe? "Alex!" I looked up and saw Hermione leaning over her broom with her hand out. I jumped up and grabbed it. She pulled me up and I climbed onto the back of the broom.

"Go! Hermione, go!" She took off and barely made it out. We went flying to the ground and hit with a giant thud. I looked up and saw Ron tossing something to Draco. Draco stabbed the Diadem and Harry kicked it back into the Room of Requirements. The doors slammed shut and we had just destroyed another Horcrux.

I crawled over to Draco and he wrapped his arms around me breathing heavily. "Well that's another one down." Hermione whispered. I chuckled and a shot of pain went through my head. Harry jerked back and leaned up against the wall.

"Don't fight it! Both of you. We can end this, find out where he is." Ron said kneeling down beside me and Harry. I closed my eyes and locked in with Voldemort.

"_They destroyed another one." I knew where he was. "Soon my precious Alexandra will die with me or she shall die because I killed Harry Potter." _

I shot open my eyes and saw Harry do the same.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack." Harry breathed out and I did a quick nod.


	25. Chapter 25: Look at me

The closer we got to getting outside, the more the screaming pierced my ears. Some of the screaming was spells being thrown while other screams were of pain. All of us were running at full speed dodging spells and throwing spells back at Death Eaters. I was so caught up in the moment that Harry had to pull me to a stop before I got my head blown off my shoulders. "Thanks." I breathed out.

"Don't mention it." He breathed back as we took off running again. Giants, giant spiders, and all sorts of things were running around Hogwarts attacking students and teachers. We ran and dodging spells left and right. We ducked behind a wall that was barely still standing. How are we going to get all the way to Shrieking Shack without getting blown to bits?

"Ready? Go!" Draco yanked me up and we began running. I heard a scream and looked to my left to see Daphne being pushed to the ground by a Death Eater. Her head was cut open and her wrist looked like it was broken. He lifted his wand up and I threw a spell at him. My spell hit him in the shoulder and he went flying away from her. Daphne sat up and looked at me. I rushed over to her, "Get inside!"

"Alex!" Draco yelled. I looked back at Daphne and she nodded running back towards Hogwarts. I ran towards Draco and we began on our way. "No!" I looked to see why Hermione was screaming. I saw Greyback chewing on a girl's neck, but now just any girl. It was Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend. Hermione threw a spell causing Greyback to go flying off. Lavender was laying there lifeless. The once bubbly girl was now pale with dead eyes.

Ron stared down at her while the others kept running. I stopped and grabbed Ron's arm, "Come on!" He shook out of his daze and ran with me without me trying to drag him with me. We caught up with the group. The closer we got to the Shrieking Shack, the more my heart pounded against my chest.

The Whomping Willow was now only a few feet away from me. "Why isn't it moving?" Harry asked out of breath. "Voldemort must have charmed it. Let's go, we won't have much time." I jogged closer to the tree and it didn't move at all.

I jumped through the hole at the base of the tree. I heard distance talking and looked at Harry. He nodded and I followed him. Draco held on tight to my hand. We barely stepped up two steps when the talking became louder. Harry pushed himself up against a wall and glanced through a crack of the wall. We rushed over to Harry and I peered through the crack. I saw Voldemort pacing around the room. Nagini was curled up tight into a ball near the door. If we just busted into there, she would attacked us.

"Your family must be ashamed of you, Lucius." I felt Draco tensed up beside me and Harry glanced over at Draco. Even though Lucius was a horrible bully to Draco, he was still his father. And I knew Lucius really loved Draco, he just didn't know how. Lucius kept his head down and was shaking from head to toe.

"Your son is a clever boy. He took my Alexandra and made her fall for him. Now I will never be able to trust her again. I have found out of charm, which will allow Alexandra to live till I may kill her with my own hands and not because of a prophecy." I heard Hermione take in a sharp breath. I knew since I found out about the prophecy that Voldemort would find some way to keep me alive. He wanted me to die when he wanted me to die.

"I need you to fetch me Severus." There was a pop and I knew Lucius was gone. Voldemort took a step towards Nagini. "This will all be over soon." He muttered to the snake. The snake lifted its head and glanced at Voldemort. There was another pop and I saw the black cloak of Severus Snape.

"My lord?" Snape bowed his head. Voldemort reached into his own cloak and pulled out his wand. The Elder Wand. "I do not feel this wand is powerful enough for me."

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone." He had the bloody Elder Wand, how can he not be happy with it. Unless, the Elder Wand doesn't answer to him.

"No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me." He rotated the wand around his fingers and looked back up at Snape. "There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you."

"You killed Dumbledore. I did not." I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping. Voldemort did not have control over the wand. It didn't answer to him, so it wasn't as powerful. The look on Snape's face knew that he was about to die.

"Only I can live forever. Nagini, attack!" Nagini sprung to life and attacked Snape. Snape fell the ground with Nagini taking bites out of him. Nagini stopped and there was a pop. Voldemort was gone. I jumped up and rushed into the room.

"Professor!" I screamed, I placed my hands over his neck to try to stop the bleed. Draco rushed over to me and knelt down in front of Snape. Draco was pale and looked like he was about to be sick. Snape was a father figure to Draco; Snape was always looking out for both Draco and me. "Draco, promise me, that you will never stop loving Alex. That you will protect her till you no longer breathe." He reached out for Draco's hand.

"I couldn't dream of never loving her and you know that." Draco's voice kept cracking. I looked at him and saw heavy tears falling down his cheeks. Harry knelt down and Snape began crying. "Take them from me." Snape gestured to his tears.

"Hermione, get me a something!" Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a flask handing it to Harry. Harry placed the flask against Snape's skin catching his tears. I felt his pulse starting to weaken and I knew he was an inch from death. My eyes welded up with tears and I slowly let them fall. Snape reached up and brushed away a tear from my cheek.

"It is a sin how beautiful you are inside and out." He gave me a rare smile and dropped his hand. He looked over at Harry. "Look at me." Harry glanced up into Snape's dying eyes. "You have your mother's eyes." His pulse was gone and I lowered my hands from his neck. Draco whimpered and dug around in my bag pulling out a small towel. He took my hands and began to wipe Snape's blood off my hands. He pulled me up and back away from Snape.

_You all have fought bravely. I will give you an hour to tend to the dead or injured. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. Bring yourself and Alexandra to the forest and confront your fate. If you do not show, I shall kill every woman, man, and child that keeps me from you. _

I leaned up against a wall and held my head. Hermione was whimpering holding onto Ron. Harry was wincing and Draco looked like he was about to be sick. So this was it. This is it. The end was near for me and Harry.


	26. Chapter 26: Snape's True Colors

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked. The whole courtyard that was once filled with so much violence was now empty. We walked into Hogwarts, the whole place was destroyed. We walked to the Great Hall was filled with the dead and badly injured. I looked around for Philip. I couldn't see him anywhere. Ron took off running and my heart broke when I saw one of twins lying lifeless on the ground.

I looked around and saw Daphne knelt down in front of someone, who was lying on the ground. She was crying and panic washed over me. Blaise nudged Daphne and she stood up.

"No, no, no!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran towards them. "Philip!" I dropped to my knees and shook his shoulders. He wasn't asleep, he wasn't sick, no my brother was dead. His throat was sliced open and his clothes were barely still on him. "I'm sorry, Alex! I tried to save him, but I couldn't get the rope off of him before it cut his throat!" Daphne was shaking; Blaise grabbed her and held her close to his chest. I ignored him and felt Draco rest his head against my shoulder. He was crying. He was crying hard.

"He was the only family I had!" I kept screaming. This couldn't be happening. This was just some sick joke that Voldemort had placed in my head. I just kept muttering his name over and over again hoping that he would woke up. I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up knowing fully well, that Draco was still leaning against me. Mrs. Weasley was holding me.

"Shush, love" I didn't know why she was comforting me. Her son just died, she should be mourning just like I was right now. She should be freaking out just like I was. Her holding me calmed me down greatly, I had stopped my moaning and just let her rock me. Before I knew what I was doing, I started lightly singing.

Not just any song, but the song that Hermione and I listened to in the tent that one night. It was his favorite song even though it was a muggle song. Mrs. Weasley slowly let go of me and walked back to her family. I stared at Philip for the longest time. I stood up, "Draco, tend to his body." I whispered. Draco didn't put up a fight. Harry was standing at Great Hall door still. I got up and walked over to him.

"Alex, I am so sorry." I held up my hand. "I want to see Snape's memories." He nodded and I followed him out the Great Hall. I knew Snape wanted us to see something. I didn't know what it could be, but it was going to help Harry win against Voldemort, I wanted to see.

We walked all the way to Dumbledore's office in silence. Harry would glance over at me from time to time to see if I was alright, but I kept a straight face. Once we got into the office, Harry walked over to Dumbledore's old Pensieve. He placed it on the desk and I walked over. I saw Dumbledore many times during fourth year dump his memories into that.

Harry pulled out the flask with Snape's tears and dumped it into the Pensieve. We both leaned forward and we were thrown into Snape's old memories.

I saw a young Snape lying next to a young girl with red hair. She had bright green eyes and that's when I knew who it was. It was Harry's mother. The memories switched and then it was showing Snape and Lily in school together.

"_No! Don't kill me!" _

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July." Dumbledore walked towards Snape with his arms crossed. "Yes but, he thinks it's her son! He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. Hide her, hide them all. I beg you." _

"_What will you give me in return, Severus?" _

"_Anything."_

The memory switched again and Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk with tears falling from his face. I wanted to throw up, in all seven years of knowing Snape, not once did I see him break down like he was right now.

"_The boy survives." _

"_He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!" Snape yelled with tears still running down his face. _

"_The Dark Lord will return! And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger! He has her eyes." Snape paused and looked at Dumbledore in shock. _

"_If you truly loved her..."_

"_No one... can know." Snape hissed. "That I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus?" _

The memory faded out again and I felt my heart break for Snape. He loved Lily. Another memory with Snape and Dumbledore with Snape looking at Dumbledore's black hand.

"_We both know that the Malfoy boy has been ordered to murder me and Tasso will be force to help. You know of the prophecy about both of them. Tasso will die and only Malfoy will be able to bring her back. But should he fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely." There was a flashback of me and Draco walking down the hallway talking to each other. Draco was grinning while I looked like I was deep in thought. We faded out and I saw us holding onto each other has Snape killed Dumbledore. _

"_There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Snape paused and looked at Dumbledore. "Must be told what?" _

"_On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him." There was another flashback of a young Snape walking through a destroyed house. A man was lying dead on the ground and he looked just liked Harry. It was Harry's father. _

"_So when the time comes... the boy must die?"_

"_Yes. Yes… He must die." Another flashback appeared. Lily Potter was lying on the ground lifeless, Snape rushed towards her yelling. He held her close to his body as he cried. The tears began to fall from my face. "You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Snape pounded his hands on Dumbledore's desk. _

"_Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy." Snape pulled out his wand and waved it. A sliver light doe escaped from his wand. That was Snape, Draco told me about how a doe appeared and showed them where the sword was. "Lily… After all this time?" _

"_Always" _

There was one last flashback. It was me walking down hallway. It was third year. I was laughing at something Daphne said and Draco was staring at me grinning. Then fourth year appeared as Theodore Nott walked up to me asking me to the Yule Ball. Draco looked crushed and my brother was patting him on the back. Then fifth year and then finally sixth year appeared. I was holding onto Draco crying while Draco just rocked me back and forth rubbing my back. Then there was just an image of me smiling and an image of Lilly Potter appeared right next to me with a smile on her face holding onto a baby Harry.

"_The boy loves her. He will do anything in his power to protect her from the Dark Lord." Dumbledore was standing in Snape's office now. Snape didn't say a word, just stared down at the paper in front of him. I looked closer and saw it was a paper I wrote about Love Potions._

"_He loves her just like you loved Lily." Dumbledore whispered. Snape finally looked up, "That's what I'm afraid of. Draco does not need the heart ache I suffer through." _

I landed on my back and Harry jumped up pulling me up with him. I stared at the Pensieve; I choked out a sob and held onto the wall. Harry fell lightly on the steps and placed his hands on his face. Snape died without anyone knowing all the good he was doing. I didn't think he had the ability to love, but now that I saw that… He had the biggest heart that I know.

"I am such an idiot." I whimpered trying to get a hold of my emotions. All those times Snape was rude to me or treated me badly it's because I reminded him of Lily. Draco has loved me since third year and I was too stupid to see. I was too busy at hiding my own emotions that I totally didn't see that I have always loved Draco.

"You know what we need to do." Harry said standing up and placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed Harry out of Dumbledore's office. Harry and I were walking to our death. We both knew neither one of us were coming back.


	27. Chapter 27: Goodbyes

Ron and Hermione were holding onto each other. They didn't even know we were there. Harry was staring at them and smiled, "I'm glad those two are finally together." I whispered. He smiled back and nodded. He stepped down one step and all of them turned around to stare at us.

"Harry, we thought you already left." Hermione jumped up and ran into Harry's arms. Harry pulled back lightly and we walked down the stairs. "We were just off." He mumbled. Draco kept his eyes on me, but I wouldn't dare to look into his grey eyes.

"I have to die. There is a reason that I can see into his mind and feel the Horcruxes. And Hermione, I think you have known about it for a while now." Tears began to leak out of Hermione's eyes. "I'll go with you." She ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ron was crying too, he shook his head and wrapped his arms around both Hermione and Harry.

"I need you two to worry about the snake. I think that will be the last Horcrux." Harry said finally pulling away from Ron and Hermione. They both nodded with tears pouring down from their faces. Harry paused and looked at Draco. I finally met Draco's eyes. He had tears pouring down his cheeks and he was shaking from head to toe. I bit down on my lip. I wanted to be strong for Draco.

"Alexandra." He whispered rushing towards me and wrapping his arms around me so tight. My feet weren't touching the ground. He finally placed me down and I couldn't help, but cry. "I was such an idiot. You were there all along loving me with your whole heart and I didn't see it."

"Don't talk like that." He whispered crushing his lips into mine. The second his lips touched mine, the world around me disappeared and it was just us together. There was no war and I wasn't about to walk to my death. Right now, I wanted run off and get married then have children together. He finally pulled away and the paradise that I was imaging was gone.

"Alex, we have to go." Harry said. I nodded, "Take the necklace off, Draco." He shook his head and held onto the necklace like I was going to steal from him. "I don't want you to know when I die… Please."

"I love you." He whispered and lightly pushed me towards Harry. Harry grabbed my arm and tried dragging me away. "I love you too, Draco"

"You are going to be able to go back. He and I both know that." Harry said as we stepped into the forest. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort. He said he knew of a charm to keep you alive." I had totally forgotten about that. Draco would have fought more to come with us because it was going to be those lips that will save me. That's why he wouldn't take the necklace off. He knew I would need saving after Harry died. "You two have had this all planned out, haven't you?" I stopped and pulled Harry to a stop. He glanced down at the ground.

"Draco has figured it out long ago. Well he didn't know I was a Horcrux, but he knew you would survive when I died. He was able to talk to me about it while you were greeting Daphne." I nodded; I wasn't too sure what I was going to reply to that. Harry had kept it together and I was proud of him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the golden snitch. He pressed his lips to it and closed his eyes. I didn't have a clue what he was doing.

The snitch opened and there was a black stone. "The stone from the Three Brothers. How did you know?" He dumped the stone out onto the palm of his hand. "Well do it together." He smiled and I placed my hand onto his. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there was a circle of people around us. "Philip!" I whispered rushing towards him. He reached out for my hand, but my hand went straight through his. I stepped back and looked around. There was Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and then Professor Lupin. Harry reached out for his mother and his hand went right through her.

Lily turned towards me, "I want to thank you for taking care of my son."

"He's done more for me than I have ever done for him." I whispered, Lily smiled and Professor Lupin cleared his throat, so I turned my attention to you. "You were always such a humble student." Professor Lupin had been my favorite professor ever. I had grown close to him and one day he was gone. I was sad that he wasn't coming back to teach.

"Alex, please don't blame Daphne for my death." I turned my head towards my brother. "She was there by my side the second I was attacked. She actually killed the Death Eater, but the rope was too tight. I want you to know I am so proud of you." He whispered. I stepped towards him and wanted to be able to hug him.

"I should have been there." I whimpered. Harry rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "No, don't you dare blame yourself. Voldemort had told that Death Eater to find me and kill me… Father is to blame. There is a reason your bracelet didn't show that I was dead." I pulled my wrist to my face to look at it. I had totally forgotten about it. It hadn't lit up in a long time and now I noticed how dull it looked. "He destroyed his and mother's, so that meant you and I were no longer linked together."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because your father has been brainwashed. Voldemort has made it seem like that you and Philip dishonored him in a way." Sirius said. "He was always so easy to control." I said sadly. My father could never speak his own mine. I knew it had to do with his childhood, he's father told him what to do and when. My father tried many times to do that to Philip and I, but soon gave up after it never worked.

"I am so proud of you and Draco. I want you to remember that I will always be with you. When you get married, when you have children, or whenever you feel like you need me… I will never leave you, Alexandra. You are and always will be my baby sister." He whispered. I didn't know how I was going to be able to go on without him, but I had to and I would have to figure it out.

"I never wanted any of you to die for me" Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked the group. "Always" Lily whispered. "Until the very end" Sirius said smirking. Harry sighed, "Does dying hurt?"

"It is just like falling asleep." Sirius whispered. After Sirius said that they all disappeared and the stone dropped to the forest floor. I took a deep breath and turned towards Harry. He was breathing heavily and looked broken.

"We don't have too much time." I whispered. He nodded and we began walking further into the forest. I was finally able to take a good look at Harry. He looked much older; he had dirt and bruises forming on his face. He had a long cut across his cheek and his hair was sticking up with sweat. I looked down at myself. My hands were covered in dirt and cuts. My sweat was torn and I knew my hair must have looked a mess. Hermione had braided it for me in a side braid, but my hair had fallen out of the braid and now it was barely being held back by the ponytail holder.

I knew my nose had been bruised by a flying stone. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip and felt a cut. "You know, I never thought I would see Alexandra Tasso in such mad shape." Harry chuckled. I smiled, but didn't answer. I knew if I answered, my voice would crack.

"You are always so well dressed and proper. You and Draco. When you came with us looking for Horcruxes, I honestly thought you two you always be complaining about traveling. That sweater you are wearing is completely ruined and Hermione said when you pulled it out of the bag it still had a tag on it." Harry laughed again helping me over a fallen tree.

"Draco and I's parents buy us things because they think it will keep us happy." I looked at my bracelet on my wrist. This was the only form of love, my father ever showed. He would never call me his daughter again and I was actually glad. I took my bracelet off and threw it as far as I could. Harry paused and so did I.

I could hear talking in the distance. We looked at each other, and before I could control my feelings… I jumped into Harry's arm hugging him tight. I have gone to love Harry like a brother. I pulled away from him. "Ready?" I just nodded and followed Harry.


	28. Chapter 28: Harry is dead?

We stepped up and Voldemort wasn't even facing us. My heart was racing. "Harry! No" Hagrid was tied up and started crying as Voldemort turned around. "Alexandra! Honey, come!" My mother said rushing towards me, but my father grabbed her by her wrist.

"No, Philip is dead because of your husband! I am no longer your daughter!" I yelled. "Philip is dead" My mother began crying and mumbling Philip's name over and over again. My father's face was cold and he didn't care his son was dead. I wanted to run to my mother and hug her, but I stood my ground.

"Harry Potter… Come to die." Voldemort hissed raising his wand. I grabbed Harry's hand and he closed his eyes. I saw a bright green light and closed my eyes fast. Harry went flying backwards taking me with him. I hit my head on something and was knocked out.

"_Alexandra" I was in a white room and I saw Dumbledore standing in front of me. "Sir? Am I dead?" I asked walking towards him. He stepped towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "No just unconscious. When you wake, you must act like Harry is dead." I nodded and looked down. _

"_Harry isn't dead!" I just realized that Dumbledore had said I had to act like he was dead. "No, Voldemort simply destroyed the Horcrux part of him. Alexandra, you have fought so bravely." He patted me on the arms and he disappeared. _

I opened up my eyes slowly and sat up. Bellatrix was helping up Voldemort, who had fallen to the ground. I crawled quickly over to Harry and stared down. He didn't look like he was breathing. I felt something on my hand and looked down. Harry had poked me with his index finger letting me know that he was still alive.

Time to start acting. I began shaking Harry. "Harry! No, no, no! Harry, wake up!" I screamed crying. "Narcissa, go check to see if the boy is dead." Voldemort snapped. Narcissa Malfoy walked slowly forward and placed her hands over mine that were on Harry's back. "Is he alive? Draco." She whispered to me and Harry.

Harry slowly nodded and I just stared into the eyes of Narcissa. Was she going to lie? Or was she going to rat us out? "Alexandra, keep strong." Narcissa squeezed my hand and I knew what she was going to do. She stood up and faced the group of Death Eaters.

"Dead" Voldemort smirked and locked eyes with me. "Bellatrix, grab her." My eyes widen as Bellatrix rushed towards me. She grabbed me by my hair and I screamed. "Let go!" She pulled me up by my hair and shoved her wand into my throat. I fought against her.

"Pick him up." Hagrid was pulled forward. "No!" I screamed as they kicked Hagrid. Hagrid whimpered and gently picked up the limp Harry. Hagrid was crying so hard. I wanted to stop Hagrid's pain by telling him, he's alive, but I couldn't do that. Bellatrix yanked my head back and told me to be quite. Voldemort walked over to me. He ran a finger over my cheek and smirked.

"Let's see what Draco will do now." He hissed. I fought against Bellatrix and she punched me knocking me to the ground. Voldemort just chuckled and began walking away. "Alex!" My mother rushed to me, but Bellatrix yanked me away from her. Narcissa grabbed my mother and wrapped her arms around her whispering things to her.

We began walking back to Hogwarts. Bellatrix had the strongest grip on me and the ropes they had around my wrist were slowly cutting into my flesh. We began walking across the bridge. I gasped, there were so many dead Death Eaters lying on the ground. I actually had to step over a couple.

We walked into the courtyard and I saw Neville. Soon more and more people walked out into the courtyard. "Neville, what is Hagrid carrying?" I saw Ginny and my heart broke. Voldemort stopped, "Harry Potter is dead." Ginny began screaming and her dad had to hold her back.

"From this day forth, you put your faith... in me." He chuckled and I saw Ron holding Hermione has she cried. Voldemort turned around and gestured Bellatrix to bring me forward. He snatched me from her and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Where is Draco Malfoy?"

Draco was standing next to Ron and Seamus. Voldemort saw him and chuckled. "See what she has become. See what happens when you fight back!" Draco pulled out his wand and growled. Ron grabbed him and Seamus held his hand down. I knew my face was bruising from Bellatrix hitting me and I knew my nose was bleeding.

"So, who shall join my army?" Voldemort asked. No one said anything. Lucius stepped forward, "Draco! Don't be a fool." Draco stared at his father, and then looked back at me. "Draco, I will never forgive you if you do!" I screamed.

"Silence!" Voldemort backhanded me causing me to drop to the ground. Hermione gasped and Draco stared at me with tears in his eyes. I spit out blood and Voldemort yanked me up. "No, I won't join you." Draco barked out. Voldemort placed his wand to my temple and that's when Neville stepped forward.

"I would like to say something."

All of the Death Eaters began to laugh including Voldemort. "Go on, boy"

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here" Neville pounding on his chest, I noticed he was holding onto the Sorting Hat. Harry was able to pull the Gryffindor Sword out of the Sorting Hat in second year. "Fred, Remus, Tonks... they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" Neville yelled and pulled the sword out of the hat. I smiled, that's the Neville I knew.

I heard gasped and saw that Harry had jumped out of Hagrid's arms. I elbowed Voldemort in the stomach causing him to let go of me. I took off running and Draco grabbed me throwing a spell over his shoulder. I felt around my sweater and found my wand. I took it out and was so thankful that Bellatrix was too dumb to remember to take my wand.

Harry reached us and grabbed my arm. "We are going to lead him deeper into Hogwarts. You three find the snake and kill it. Draco, watch your necklace closely." Hermione rushed over to me and cut my hands free. I winced and looked at how raw my wrist looked. Draco quickly kissed me and I ran off with Harry.

Harry and I ducked behind a wall waiting for Voldemort. I saw him and jumped up not being able to control my anger. He shot one back at me and that's when Harry jumped up. It was a full out battle between us. I saw Nagini and Harry handed me the snake fang that Hermione and Ron had gotten from the Chamber of Secrets. I ran towards her, "Alex!" Harry attacked me just as a spell shot over my head. The rail of the stairs broke causing Harry and I falling down to the next set of stairs. I gasped, as the fang fell out of my hand. I began crawling towards it and right before I reached it, it was destroyed.

"Get up, come on!" Harry grabbed me pulling me.


	29. Chapter 29: It All Ends Here

Harry and I just kept running while Voldemort shot spells at us. "Harry, please, tell me you have a plan?!" I yelled throwing a spell over my shoulder. "Yes, we keep distracting him so they can have time to get to the snake." Harry said pulling me behind a wall. I was out of breath; I was really getting tired of running. Voldemort began getting closer, so we took off running again. We had made it all the way up to the Astrometry Tower. Don't ask me how, but somehow we did. I turned around and was hit in the chest with a spell knocking me down the stairs.

"Alex!" Harry yelled. I grunted and grabbed the rail trying to pull myself up. Voldemort had his hand wrapped around Harry's neck and I saw Harry's lips moving. I gathered up all my strength and ran up towards them.

"So, Tom, let's finish this how we started it. Together!" Harry grabbed Voldemort around the neck and pulled him off the tower. Voldemort grabbed my wrist pulling me down with them. I screamed and felt the familiar weightlessness of the Death Eater transport. It was over before I knew it and slammed hard on the stone courtyard floor. I pulled myself up and saw Harry crawling towards his wand while Voldemort was crawling towards his.

They jumped up and threw spells at the same time. The spells locked together. I pulled myself up. I looked down at myself. I was in bad shaped. My ankle had to be broken and I think my left shoulder was dislocated. I gritted my teeth together and limped my way over to Harry. This was it. This is where I was going to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

You know how they say before you die your life flashes before your eyes… That's what was happening now. Each pain step I took, I remembered a special moment with my brother or Draco. My heart was pounding in my ears. Was this going to work? Or hurt? Would Draco be able to reach me in time?

Draco.

I wanted to grow old with him. I wanted to have his children. I wanted it so bad. I saw Voldemort's spell weaken and I saw how hard he had to hold his weight against Harry. Nagini was dead. I could feel it. I could see it on Voldemort's pain expression. Now, it was my turn. Harry locked eyes with me.

I weakly smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. The second I even touched him, I felt everything drain from me. Voldemort's spell was getting weaker and weaker, and so was I. I gripped onto Harry hard. Harry's spell broke Voldemort's; it looked as if Voldemort broke into pieces.

I took one gasp and my legs gave out. "Alex!" Harry caught me right as I fell. My vision was going blurry; I weakly smiled up at Harry. He and I both knew that Draco wasn't going to get to me in time. "DRACO!" Harry screamed.

The world went black and I felt me breathe my last breath.

0000000

I heard my name being yelled right as I ran into the courtyard. Harry was holding a pale Alex. "Go!" Hermione shoved me forward and I dashed towards Harry. I dropped next to them and I then noticed that my necklace was completely black.

"No!" I screamed bruising her hair out of her face. Her face was pale and her skin was ice cold. I was too late. Alex was dead. "Draco, kiss her! See what happens!" Harry yelled bring me out of my stated of depression. I didn't even hesitate. I brought my lips down to her cold dead ones and kissed her with as much passion as I had in me. All the years that I stared at her from afar, all the love I had in my body, was in that one simply kiss.

I pulled back and nothing happened. Then suddenly our necklaces began to glow and float up. The necklaces wrapped around one another and lights began to shoot out of them. "What is going on?" Ron whimpered kneeling down beside me as I stared up at the necklaces.

"Draco." I looked away and saw Philip around him were other ghost. They were the students that lost their lives today. Fred Weasley stood next to Philip with a smug look on his face. "Fred?" Ron gasped.

"Hey kiddo, watch after George for me. Tell everyone I love them and I'll always be with them. Harry, be good to my sister. Draco, don't you let this kid go… She's too good to be true." Fred looked down at Alex that was lying limply in Harry's arms.

"Why are all of you here?" I finally choked out. I didn't realize I was crying till Philip smiled sadly at me. "Don't cry, mate. You won the girl, didn't you? After all those years of not growing the balls to tell my sister, you finally got her… Dumbledore knew you two were good. He knew. We all wanted to come and thank you, Harry. He's gone, he's finally gone and it's because of you. None of us died in vain. I died for my sister. If I wasn't dead by the time, you walked into the forest; he was going to kill her instead of you. He knew that Draco and I would stop at nothing to revenge her death. He thought he might as well kill the three kids that made him look like a fool." Philip paused and walked towards Alex.

He placed his hand on her arm and kissed her forehead. "Marry her. Have lots of children. I will always be with you and Alex." He disappeared with the others. The necklaces dropped to the ground and Alex gasped for air. She blinked once and then twice.

Harry helped her sit up and she gave me one of her famous smiles.

"Took you long enough, Draco" She whispered. I choked out a sob and grabbed her pulling her close to my chest. I had almost lost her. I had almost lost the one thing that had me waking up in the morning. She was the reason I was alive.

She was my soul mate till my dying breath.


	30. Chapter 30: Marry Me

"Here, Alex." Daphne handed me a mug of tea and sat across from me. Professor McGonagall was looking closely at my ankle. Draco and I had a blanket wrapped around us even though the fire was burning bright in the Great Hall; I was still chilled to the bone. "Just keep off of it, Ms. Tasso. I'll send someone over soon to fully heal it. Do you need anything, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shook his head and McGonagall left us.

I kept my hand wrapped tightly around the mug. I needed the warmth. Hagrid was walking by and I called out to him. He stopped and walked over to me. He knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Hagrid. I should have warned you that Harry was still alive." Hagrid smiled at me, "No need." He patted me lightly back. He got up and left without saying another word. When though we were cruel mean Slytherins, we were still Slytherin, so that meant Hagrid didn't trust us. I looked over across the hall at the other Slytherins. They were just all sitting around looking like they didn't know if they were welcome or not. They would shoot us glares from time to time.

Harry walked over and plopped down next to Draco. "How are you, Blaise? Daphne?"

"I'm fine, just a couple of cuts." Blaise said smiling at Harry and taking another sip of his tea. "Just a little shook up, I suppose." Daphne whispered. Harry reached out and squeezed her hand. "Dean told me you save his ass twice. Good job, to both of you." Harry smiled at them. Daphne grinned at Harry and actually seemed proud of herself. Blaise just seemed so tired. Draco got up with Blaise to go get more tea and to go talk to George. Blaise and George had gotten close over this war, and I could see that Blaise was really upset about losing Fred. "You should be proud of Blaise, Daphne." Harry spoke up as she watched Blaise leave.

"I know and I am. He was so brave when Philip died. He stayed strong, so he could take care of me. He made sure everyone was okay before he checked himself." She whispered staring off as Blaise talked to Mr. Weasley. My eyes travelled to Mrs. Weasley, who was holding onto Ginny tightly. "Harry have you talked to Ginny?" He shook his head.

"Go and send Mrs. Weasley my way." Harry smiled and got up. "I'm going to go make sure Blaise is okay." Daphne whispered patting my knee and getting up. I pulled the blanket around me tighter and felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley staring down at me with loving eyes.

"I want to thank you for being there for me when Philip died." She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I want you and Draco to always know that you are always welcomed in the Weasley's household. And your parents will come around. As a matter of fact, isn't that your mother?" I glanced up to see Narcissa rushing towards Draco pulling him into her arms. Draco began crying. Draco has always loved his mother. He would do anything for his mother.

My mother was glancing around looking for me. Mrs. Weasley stood up quickly and walked over to her. She grabbed my mother's hands and began talking to her. I was shocked when I saw my mother pull Mrs. Weasley into her arm hugging her tightly. I stared down at my hands not wanting to see them cry.

"Alex?" I glanced up and saw my mother. "Mum?" I jumped up and limped over to her throwing my arms around her tightly. Her warmth is what I missed the most about her. "Sit down. Mrs. Weasley said your ankle is healing." My mom helped me sit down and sat down next to me holding my hands in hers.

"I am so proud of you." She began crying and I had to hold back my tears from falling. "You went against what you were made to believe and went with what your heart said was right. Philip and you are my pride and joy. I wish I was able to protect you… and Philip." She sighed and looked away as she began to talk about her son.

"I wish I was with you when you found out he died. I am greatly in debit to Mrs. Weasley for taking care of you." She looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was staring at us with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I love you, Alexandra." She kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too, Mum" I looked over her shoulder at Draco, who was always hugging his mum. He locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Marry me?" He mouthed. My eyes welded up with even more tears and I nodded. He broke out in and grin pulling away from his mother. My mum finally let go of me, "So how do you feel about Draco and I getting married?" Her eyes widen and she started smiling. "He asked you!" I nodded and she squeal with happiness getting up running towards Narcissa, who always looked so happy. Draco made his way over to me and got down on one knee. The whole Great Hall went silent and I couldn't help, but wonder why everyone was watching me.

"I should do this the right way, huh?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. I couldn't help, but wonder how the hell did he have this ring and I didn't know about it. "Alexandra Tasso, what are you doing for the rest of your life?" He opened the box and inside was the most gorgeous diamond ring I have ever seen.

"How did you get that?" I whispered staring at it with my mouth hanging open. "Your brother snuck it out of the Tasso Manor before you guys fled. He gave it to me and made me promise that I would give it to you. When we first got back to Hogwarts, he made me promise that I would do it after the war ended. So, what do you say?" He took out the ring holding it in front of me.

I took the ring from him and placed it on my finger. I looked at him and smiled, "So, how many children do you want?" He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss. The Great Hall broke out in cheers and applause. I ignored them though.

I was engaged to the man of my dreams. The man I have wanted all my life. It just took me awhile to realize that my knight in shining armor was in front of me all these years.

That man was and always will be: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

My heart, my soul, my life.


	31. Chapter 31: Nineteen Years Later

Nineteen Years Later

"Mum! Dad! Hurry up!"

"Will you calm down?! We still have thirty minutes." Draco hissed grabbing the trolley that was about to hit a woman. "Dad, you don't understand! Albus and I have to get the best seats!" Philip yelled. I smiled after them as they ran through the wall. I grabbed Iris' hand tightly and walked through the wall. The Hogwarts express sitting right in front of us. Philip glanced around and then frowned when he didn't see Harry's son Albus in the crowd.

"Mum, why aren't they here?" Philip whined. "I told you that we were here too early." Philip looked just like Draco, but he had my eyes instead of Draco's grey ones. "Phil, I want to go with you!" Iris stomped her foot into the ground and pouted. Draco chuckled and picked up his daughter.

"Iris, you have one more year and then you can annoy Philip every day. And besides, what is Charles going to do without you." Draco said nodding his over to his youngest son sitting on Philip's trolley. Iris had my light brown hair and I was thankful that she had Draco's beautiful grey eyes. Charles looked just like me and even had my eyes. I was glad that Iris got the mixture of Draco and me. She was the typical Daddy's girl.

"Iris, you are going to regret saying you want to go now. Remember all the stories I told you about me and your Uncle Philip?" Her eyes widen and she stared at her older brother, who had a wicked smirk on his face. He was protective over his little sister just like Philip was over me.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" She asked Philip. "I sure would and I know Charles will help me out." Charles chuckled and gave Philip a high five. "Mummy, can't you have another girl!" Iris whimpered. I laughed and looked at Draco, who looked like he paled over. Three children were hard enough to handle. I never understood how Mrs. Weasley handled seven.

"Albus!" Philip ran off. "Philip!" I yelled after him. Harry waved over at me and I sighed see Philip talking to Albus. Draco placed Iris on the trolley and walked over to grab Philip. Draco whispered something to Philip, who just nodded. Albus hung back and I saw Harry stop to talk to his son. "Sorry, I ran off." Philip muttered standing next to me. I knelt down in front of him.

"It's okay. Now, don't go getting into trouble every day like your father did." I said zipping up his coat. "Dad told me you were the one that got in trouble all the time." I whipped around and saw Draco glaring at Philip for throwing him under the bus like that.

I turned back around. "You seem a little nervous, Phil. What's wrong?"

"What if I don't get into Slytherin… I want to be like you and Dad."

"We will love you no matter what house you get into. Even Hufflepuff." I said. I heard Draco cough behind me and I punched him in the knee. He grunted, but I saw that Philip was trying hard not to laugh. "Behave and I love you." I kissed his forehead and hugged him. Draco hugged him tightly and then pushed him lightly over to the trolley.

Iris jumped down from the trolley and wrapped her little arms around her brother's waist. He held out his arm and Charles hugged him tight. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

Charles and Iris said their final goodbyes as Philip climbed onto the train with Albus. "You know, you did pretty great with them." Draco muttered as he picked up Charles, so we could wave goodbye to his brother. I picked up Iris and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to try for another girl." Draco whispered smiling down at me. I grinned, little did he know, I was already pregnant… again.

0000000

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well that's it! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and following this story. I loved writing it. I hoped all of you enjoyed it. I want to write another Harry Potter story. And no, it will not follow Draco and Alex's children. SORRY! I will either write about Draco and Alex before their sixth year or make up another character completely (It would still be a Draco story, but a new OC character). Just let me know in the reviews, which you would enjoy reading!**_

_**I have thought about doing it about their children, but I just don't think I would do their children justice! **_

_**Again, thank you for all the positive feedback and I am glad you all enjoyed it. **_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**Tom Felton Lover 999**_


End file.
